OLD VERSION The Journey Through Eternity
by Gothar Hrothgar
Summary: UPDATE I'm remaking this on my other account: Gothar Hrothgar II. The new title is now "The Eye and the Seer" Please look forward to it and read it as soon as it's released! :D
1. The Beginning of a New Evil Cause

**THE JOURNEY THROUGH ETERNITY**  
A Diablo 2 Fan-Fiction - Rated: **Teen**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"The Beginning of a New Evil Cause"

Greetings. I am Leashya, the one who'll narrate the whole part. I will tell you everything I know: from the first step of a very long journey until the defeat of the Evil Queen.

Not many have come far, like the wanderer and his party. They have overcome many challenges, from the Butcher until they reached Hell - and killed Diablo. But still...

After all he has done, one night at Tristram, nightmares haunt him - and at the middle of the night he always yell when he wake up, all about and all the time, about the east.

However, the Rogues of these lands, decided to go to the monastery, since _we_ think it is a strategic place to be, and left some Rogues behind at Tristram, to guard the place.

And a man named Marius was at the Tavern. It was a long tiring day for him, so he was at the corner of this tavern and fell asleep.

So, let's begin...

Heavy clouds covered the blue sky, raining down snow as if they were just like rain. The cold breeze swept through the empty streets of Tristram, and warmth, despite the cold, empty and blue outdoors that haunted nature, comforted anyone indoors.

A cloaked man came out, walking down on the lonely streets slowly and awkwardly. He was bringing a heavy great sword that shines through the night, the pale cold blade feels all the sorrow of the dark winter, the snow flakes touching the edges. He held his sword down to the snow filled paved road, tracing what he has left behind.

He went to the tavern then he paused in front of the door. He was planning to knock, but what's the use of knocking? This is a tavern, and every one in public are allowed to go in anytime.

But there's no time to waste... What is he thinking of? Why is he in hurry? He doesn't know, but he must get in.

To make it quick, he slammed the door open, his eyes half-innocent and half-immoral.

The warm and noisy tavern eventually became naturally silent, with only the red flames in sound and then the cold breeze stung their skins without noticing it.

Marius, the man resting on the corner, has awakened. His eyes showed he might have awakened from a prophetic nightmare, but we don't know what.

He stared into everyone's eyes. He remained silent and still, until his right leg made its first advance. He walked across the room and at the shaded corner beside Marius is where he sat down, on a stiff chair made of cedar. After that, he stabbed his sword down to the hard, wooden floor and he panted like he was tired.

Noticeably, every one stared at him, not even feeling that the door that was left open behind was closed in a violent manner. However, he didn't mind and stared back with his deep and dark eyes.

Then slowly, some of the people continued what they are supposed to be doing. But Marius remained staring at him.

_Had the evil from my dreams followed me in my heels? How had he found me here?_, he thought. He didn't move, unlike someone else, but he did observe what the cloaked man was doing.

Just few seconds after he stabbed the sword to the floor, the sword began to shake violently. Still he held his sword firmly then with one hand, and turned to Marius. Marius stared at him, with his body still, noticing that the man stared at him back in such a vicious manner.

Does he need Marius's aid? Does he yearn for his spirit? It seems like his eyes shows entreaty or even malice... But we don't know still..

* * *

The monastery is quite silent, and since the Rogues filled the place, guarded it tightly and some patrolling around with an alert and sound mind, still, most of them didn't forget to pray. Some of them went to the Cathedral in the inner cloister of the monastery, to pray.

Near the first seat where no one is seated, there was I, kneeling and praying for God's protection. I am an Amazon - but still, you don't know what I look like.

I have yellow hair, particularly have deep blue eyes, my skin is pearl white, and I wear a rogue-colored suit with golden metal plates on the shoulders. I normally use spears and longbows and, of course, javelins. Pictured me? Well, you'll know more of me later.

_Khanduras is safe..._ I said to myself wondering what lies beyond. _But God, why am I feeling like this? I feel like... There's something - bad that is going to happen._

"Leashya," a tall woman with orange hair suddenly called me. I stood up and faced her. It was my older sister, Kashya, now a rogue chieftain. She commands all the rogues of the sister of the sightless eye. She wears a black chain vest and she wears a maroon circlet around her forehead, like I do.

"What, Kashya?" I asked her.

She grinned to me. "Why are you here?"

Wasn't she thinking? "I am praying," I said to her.

"Oh," Kashya breathed out. "I don't believe in those things..."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"This world is full of filthy myths..." She explained. "And they aren't supposed to be believed. Nothing happens..."

"So what do you believe?"

"I say," Kashya said. "Nothing at all..."

"Nothing at all?" I said.

"...Since that day that changed my whole life, I don't believe in anything around me. I don't believe we exist in this world - I believe we are only instruments of hatred, despair and most of all - evil..." Kashya said to me.

"But Kashya," I tried to explain, "Not all the times we are wrong... You're so untrue, and we aren't instruments of hatred and... whatsoever!"

"Believe on what you believe, Leashya... I believe in what I believe into. You wouldn't always understand. In those days, you're still too young and I have my own mind..." Kashya said, looking at me seriously.

It seems like she's suffering from infinite pain, when I looked at her. Her voice was so cold, that sometimes I feel her heart is covered with a protective barrier that repels all that I am saying. I looked at her as she walks away, some of the Rogues bowed to her like "Her Highness..."  
But she keeps on ignoring them. I don't know what would that feels like.

She paused in front of the isle.

"Leashya, go to Akara." She said.

Then she walked away, through the large door of the monastery cathedral.

* * *

**Longing for a Lost Mother**

_The night are as blue as I have ever imagined  
Since the day I lost you, like it was forever  
If there would be some times I will see you again  
I will love you, though hard times will come through our days  
I will love you like you do, for your love is like the flames  
Flames of Eternal Love  
Since the day I lost you, my days are as lonely  
As the voyager in the dark  
If there would be a time I will see you again,  
I will always cherish you, my mother..._

Kashya whispered the lines with tune, like she is singing a lullaby. She was singing all alone in her room, with only one candle alit.

I walked past her room and heard her sing the last line. I paused and listened. After I heard the song, I opened the door slowly, and there was she, on her bed.

There were tears, from her eyes, on her cheeks. She was there, closing her eyes in pain. But I am the only one who can understand her, I still can't explain... Maybe in my words as this story goes on, you'll know. But for now...

I slowly walked towards her, and I sat beside her. She didn't look at me, and then she cried softly. She hugged me tight and in return, I comforted her and whispered, "Why are you crying?"

"Ohh..." she cried. Few moments then, she said, "Why?"

"You're lucky," I said to her. "You even got a chance to meet our mother..."

She cried on and on through the night. Until midnight, after the comfort I gave to her, she finally falls asleep. I wiped her tears, covered her in her blanket made of bear's fur, and turned the candle off. I left her room silently, closed the door shut and left her peacefully.

As I walked through the halls of the Barracks to the outer cloister. Since my room's near the gate to the east, I still have to walk through the inner cloister, through the huge door to the edge rooms.

I walked past many rogues who greeted me, through the dark halls of the monastery edges, only the torches alit. The cold stone floor was making sounds as I step on it - that breaks the intimidating peace adding the dark beyond. I've past many empty rooms, absolutely bloodcurdling when you look into. It was snowing right outside, so I must go to the room as quickly as possible, if I want to sleep soundly at night with warmth.

Finally, I reached my room. I closed the door shut as swift as likely, to avoid the cold wind to get in. I changed my clothes into something comfortable, and went to bed with the warm extra brazier in flames in the room.

Darkness is the only thing I can see. Slowly and slowly, what I can hear fades away. And slowly and slowly, what I see became out of this world... All the impossible happens...

But after the delusion of pure fantasy, my world changed. It's like, I'm between reality and dreams - I know it...

Now my dream is fixed. I think I am a person, another person... But I am walking on the halls filled with torches - it seems familiar. It is the halls at the edge of the monastery. The As-If I was bringing a torch, I am in a hurry. Maybe this dream, means this person I am in is me, I don't know...

I walked through the halls, through empty doors up to my very room. I opened it, but... There was me sleeping... Then I heard a voice...

"Sergeant..."

I saw myself sleeping, as I reacted as if I have a nightmare... I do not know... The hand of the person where my vision was, was trying to wake me up. At the same time, I feel real movements - someone's moving me...

"Sergeant Leashya!!!"

I woke up. I expected no one was there but, there is... A rogue scout was there panting.

"Sergeant! Sorry to wake you up..."

"What? What's going on?" I said to her.

"Sergeant, there's an incoming attack!"

"Attack? From who?" I responded.

"I think they're demons... They are commanded by a giant hoofed-maiden!"

"Hoofed-Maiden? A Giant? I think it's nonsense..." I said to her, without thinking clearly.

I stood up and changed into my outfit. The scout assisted me as well, to make it quicker. Then we walked out of the room, and walked through the halls. I was thinking, that time, to go to Kashya.

"Why didn't you report this to Kashya?" I said to her.

"Sorry, but chieftain Kashya, I knocked on her door many times but she didn't respond..."

"Oh, God..." I whispered to myself. Come with me, let's go to her room.

We passed by a Sundial, I checked the time. It is 3, in the morning. Then we directly went to her room and knocked...

"Kashya?" I called. "Kashya?"

No one responded, so I tried to open the door with my keys. It was successfully opened and I said:

"Kashya, what in the world..."

She's not there. _Oh..._ I sighed. Then for a few seconds after, we heard the loud and slow ringing of the monastery bell.

"What does this mean?" I whispered, in shock. I thought Khanduras was safe, but _why is this happening_? I knew there will be something bad that is still going to happen.

We rushed outside of the room and I walked forcibly while the scout was trying to catch up. Many rogues passed by us, running to the monastery gate. The bell signs of emergency and a messenger told them to go there. In the other hand...

When we reached our destination, the monastery gate is still closed. It is not as expected, but at least we know we are on hold. Some rogues took the frontline, equipped with spears; Some use javelins, and they are next to the frontline and the archers at the back. Elite Rogue Archers and Regular Amazons guard us, Akara - the wise priestess of the sightless eye and was our spiritual leader; Blood Raven - one of Kashya's most trusted ally and was also one of the party that defeated Diablo; Me and then Kashya. The rogue scout was still behind me, looking at the gate blankly.

I looked around me and I saw Kashya, with Akara on her other side and Blood Raven on her front. After that, I looked straight back to Kashya and asked, "Kashya, why didn't you respond at this poor scout looking for you a while ago?"

"I was asleep. I didn't hear voices..." Kashya answered seriously, still staring at the gate.

"Then who made you stand up?" I asked her again.

She cancelled her focus at the gate and glanced at me. She then returned her eyes to the gate and answered, "It was Akara. She forced me to wake up with her whispers..."

I grinned. _Whispers, huh?_ I thought. _Magic **really** works_.

What a joyful thinking...

BAAMMM!!!

The gate moved, as if it was bashed with a huge object... What was that? A ram? Nonsense! Are we under siege?

BAAMMM!!!

This time it doesn't make me think of crazy things. A huge hoof appeared in the open part of the gate while it was bashed. The rogues immediately fired - in panic.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!" Kashya commanded.

"Kashya," I said to her. She looked at me. I wish to stop from her look at me but my mouth opened and released some air, "Shouldn't we be commanding our rogues to fire at will?"

She turned her head away from me. "Don't question me..."

"_Grrrr..._"

What was that? I'm I hearing things? I wasn't - I know it's not my imagination.

I saw green sparks, below every rogue didn't see... I was wondering that time - _What is that?_

In just for few seconds after observing, the rogues were choked to death. In an uncontrollable manner:

"STAY AWAY FROM THE GREEN SPARKS BELOW!!!" I yelled.

Kashya stared at me, once again. She was distracted to what I commanded and told them, "DON'T MOVE!"

"Kashya," I said to her. "Those green sparks are poison... Didn't you ever notice some rogues died? You want them to die not because of her but because of you?"

"Who cares?" Kashya asked me.

Akara, with the shadow of her purple hood covering her mysterious face, glanced at her.

"It's true, Kashya... Believe what she's going to say from now on..." Akara said to her.

"Don't you dare tell me that..." Kashya said.

"Kashya," I interrupt. "Believe in what Akara's going to say!"

"She may be our Spiritual Leader, but it is _I_ who command the rogues in battle." Kashya said.

I remained silent. I can't force her - when she decides, that will be it.

The monastery gate was silent for few minutes. No one touched that gate again since the time she kicked it and spread poison gas around the place. But we're still aware what might go on.

Only few of the rogues died lately, because Akara secretly cleansed them with her aura - allowing them to survive lengthy times breathing horrible poison gas. Kashya still didn't change her command, and I, prepared my bow with arrows alit with burning fire.

Someone came running from the door of the barracks, it was Charsi. A tall girl like me, has yellow hair, and she wears a black suit with a skirt attached, a pair of leather boots and a pair of Fire Resistant Gloves.

"Don't go here, Charsi..." I told her.

"Umm," she said back at me, hesitating what I just told her. "I'm just here, to supply our rogues. Actually, I'm getting how many pieces of different weapons and armor I am going to bring..."

I nodded, turned my back and looked around. I counted all of the rogues and their weapons needed and told her, "We need 20 Bows, 20 quiver of arrows, 10 pikes and 13 dozens of javelins."

She took note of it and she returned to the smithing place at the barracks. After few minutes of silence, she came back and gave each of the rogues a weapon of their choice.

But then...

BAAMMM!!!

That made us jump. It's so loud that it threatens us, and we all think that _this_ is her final blow.

BAMMM!!!

The monastery was opened, with only small scratches - since it is a very strong gate. Green Smoke fills the air - with a deadly smell...

Akara wasn't affected and was forced to do magic.

"_Heziha encantum bluensa!_" Akara casted. And the whole place was cleansed.

She looked upon us. Mad, vicious, her eyes filled with dark, endless malice.

Andariel. The evil queen spawned from the burning dark abyss.

She has red, flying hair, her skin was pale green. Imagine a 20 feet woman, with muscles tucked in tight on her arms.

She was indeed not wearing anything, except that she covered her _private_ parts with thick steel, then tied with each other with a hard, metal chain to prevent it from falling off. You can't imagine how gross she is, and as I go on, can I add that she has a feet of a horse, and her back contained venom-edged spider legs that serves as her wings?

I gasped, just as my sister Kashya did. Akara was there, quietly riding her horse, without doubts or any thing - ignorance, nothing at all.

Her shadowed face glanced towards Kashya.

"After the first strike, you two, get away from this place..."

Unusually, my sister responded to Akara's command. She doesn't follow her commands - until now.

She commanded her rogues, "ON MY MARK!"

The rogues, randomly enchanted their arrows with searing flame, others with piercing ice, even others enchanted theirs magically, literally making a nice white illusionary arrow.

"FIRE!"

All of the rogues fired their arrows to the despised enemy. Of the demoness' size, she was always hit but it seems like it was not affecting her. But fire did... As soon as she received the first arrow, burning her skin, she wailed.

Now it's my turn…

"JAVELIN THROWERS!!!" I commanded, "PUT THE EDGES OF YOUR JAVELINS WITH FIRE!!!"

The Javelin Throwers dipped the edge of their javelins with black pitch, and they lined their javelins like archers, requiring Akara's fire skills estimated and looked down to the edge, aimed and shot a fire ball…

"Wait!!! My javelin's not on fire!" A rogue protested. Akara sighed, moving her head side to side…

"AIM!" I commanded, the rogues responded, "FIRE!!!"

Now accuracy is at its best. I knew we would defeat her.

Andariel wailed furiously after being hit with a lot of fire edged Javelins. Now she's glaring at me at her blank black eyes.

My mind is running like crazy. I've been thinking random things…

"Okay, I hope Gheed doesn't come here with this monster in front of me…"

"WHO DO YOU CALL MONSTER?!" Andariel told me, her foul breath blowing my neat hair to a messy one, really insulted.

"And why are you angry?" I yelled, so that she can hear. "JUST ADMIT YOU ARE A TRUE MONSTER! NO ONE SAYS YOU'RE NOT – EVER!!!"

She wailed at my surprise… She wailed loudly, deafening us. Fissures developed under us spitting giant whips of fire, attacking rogues…

"RETREAT!!!" Kashya commanded. She ran into me, "Get Charsi!"

I ran away from the gate and went to the barracks as fast as I could, at the smithing place. Charsi was there, sitting down…

"Charsi," I called her, panting.

Charsi stood up, slowly a smile formed on her face. "Is it over?" Seeing me panting, she changed her mind, and said in a slow manner – "or is there something wrong?"

"Get your things, Charsi. We have to leave right now."

Charsi began packing her things up. And she brought everything she needed to smith, her steel bars, swords, armors, shields, and other weapons, and her design scrolls.

The ground began to shake…

Together, we walked as fast as we could through the doors and corridors, we were silent until…

"Leashya, wait…"

"What Charsi?" I asked.

"I forgot something back there…" she said.

"No," I called but she walked still… "No, no!" I grabbed her hand.

She used all her strength to make me let her go. "What's wrong with you Leashya?"

"You mustn't, Andariel is…"

We heard buzzing sounds, like fire across the floor.

Blood Raven ran to me… "HURRY UP!!!"

"But the Horadric Malus!!!" She finally yelled out loud…

"Blood Raven, help!!!" I called. We pulled her together…

The sounds we heard before came closer; all of us took a glance behind us.

It was the whip of flame I told you about.

"Run!" Blood Raven said.

Charsi seemed to forget about her Horadric Malus. Caring for her own life much more, she ran with us… Out to the gate.

The entrance seemed to be empty, except the horse owned by Blood Raven.

"Go on first Leashya, take Charsi with you… I'll try to stop this flame thingy…" she said…

"What about you?" I said.

"Wait outside or ride out of here… It's a good thing Andariel's not here anymore. All I have to do is deal with this thing!" she replied.

"No, I won't leave you here!"

She slapped the butt of the horse, making it run away.

"Blood Raven!" I cried. Now trying to hang on the running horse.

"Just go! I'll come back I promise!!!" Blood Raven said to me, her voice fading…

That was the last time I saw Blood Raven alive.

* * *

End of Chapter One 


	2. Akara's Blessing

**THE JOURNEY THROUGH ETERNITY**  
A Diablo 2 Fan-Fiction – Rated: **Teen**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**  
"Akara's Blessing" 

I knew Blood Raven wouldn't make it.

Charsi fell asleep as the horse we're riding ran through the green, grassy fields. The sky went gray, then lightning strikes.

I stopped at the bottom of the hill, leaving Charsi behind, and hiked to the top. I saw the burning monastery gate. The fire may be out sometime, but not now. The only thing is that, I respected Blood Raven so much; she risked her life to stop it.

The whole monastery should be destroyed by now if she didn't stop the thing. Andariel unleashed it, even though she hates fire, just to make sure her mission is complete, to make us flee. But it's useless – now Andariel guarded the place, and everyone who enters her domain shall die.

She didn't complete her mission. Our Blood Raven did.

I took my spear out, and plunged the other edge of the spear, making the sharpened metal face up. I positioned it in front of me, towards the burning gate. I was inspired and by doing this, would be enough to thank her with reverence.

After moments, the light warm wind touched my face gently. I removed my spear and put it back on my back, and pulled my brown fur animal skin from my leather back pack, and wrapped it around my neck, making up a huge, warm, heavy cape.

I went down from the hill. I hopped on the horse, and covered Charsi with my coat, to keep her warm. She's really tired, I think, from all her work back there.

All my memories came rushing back. I feel heavy, but sometimes I thank God for – everything; especially the gift of sight. He let me see at the very first moment I lived in this world.

I remember, my orange haired sister, who was once young, smiling at me – not worrying, not even despair and cruelty was in her heart those days.

"Mother, she's looking at me." She said that day.

But a very blurred image of our mother showed up, looking at her. "Yes she is," Her eyes were blue, as blue as the sky under the glow of daylight. And her blonde hair came running from her scalp to my face.

"She's so adorable…"

But all the flames consumed my imagination. I heard wails, and all of the people's shadows were cast into me. My sister's tears, I've seen them. It was twinkling with the color of her hair, reflecting the glow of the flame. It's like a war.

Then I saw me, down at the south of Khanduras, south of the great desert, under the soaring mountains, in the rainforest, training in a rival's territory. I've seen myself work so hard, aiming arrows to the target and small things, such as an ant, and practiced to move a spear to aim at my foe one piece. I remember…

All the pain I'm going through. And another memory is added, that should change me. That is what happened just now.

We traveled along the wilderness, trying to catch up with the rouge band. We followed the smell Kashya left behind for us to trace, hoping we would be back soon.

The cold wind rushed into us, I closed my eyes.

* * *

It was sunset. The rouges set up a huge camp where we live temporarily for about a year – to try solving the problems we have. Kashya sent rouge troops and scouts to look after the world beyond.

We set the camp up at the countryside, the moor where battles were used to be. It's simply – _spooky_. Some blood taking us back for a couple of years ago were still on the ground, along with some skulls broken and one has an axe on it.

Our horse just walked from the plains we've left behind, where a rogue scout named Flavie was. We just followed the road she made for her to follow in the future. I'm not in a hurry, so I made it wider for it to be seen.

After hours passed by, I passed through a cave.

"Don't go in there. And don't stay long." Flavie warned. I didn't know she was behind me.

I turned my head to her.

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong," I told her. "Just get Charsi back to the camp."

Flavie sighed. "Okay, just come back soon. Be careful."

I walked in the cave. Down I went to its stairs.

I found a torch. I snatched it off its case and brought it with me.

I started to walk. I only hear drips of water, and bats flying, rats squeaking, and my steps. I can smell somewhat like carcasses.

"_Heh…_"

I can hear an evil laughter just around me. It's just like air, but I can feel someone's looking at me – or maybe there _are_.

Someone leaped. The air was whipped, making a sound as usual. It came from behind.

I turned my face left.

A red-skinned, small person was in the air. His scimitar was above his head, the handle was held by his own hand, aiming at me.

I quickly dodged his attack and the sword hit the wet ground.

"_Back off!!!_" he said.

I got my spear and our fight begins. It attacked again, I blocked it with my spear; it's my turn to hit him.

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled at him.

I impaled him, but smart enough, he stopped it with his scimitar hitting it from the side. Then he started a horizontal slash.

Okay, my spear's down. But as the blood-stained scimitar touched my cloak and before I get wounded, I leaped sideways in rolling in the air, to dodge the attack.

Small stalactites are quite useful. I was high up in the air, and grabbed one with my feet, making me upside down. I got my bow, and made a magic arrow.

I froze it, making it an ice arrow. I aimed it to my target's head and released it. I hit him, making him frozen, slowly, and then he died.

I freed the stalactite off my feet's possession. I landed on the ground lightly, like a feather, and told myself:

"That was simple."

Then there were four more walking towards me. They were around me and they are staring at my eyes.

I just prepared my spear.

All of them attacked together, and I was steady – ready for the consequences.

One tried to hit, I blocked it. Another on my back, I dodged it and kicked one of them off on their back, leaving his scimitar flying in the air. I jumped and caught it.

As I land down to the ground, I used my spear on my left and the scimitar on my right. The other one has no weapon, so I should finish him off.

The one blocking my way was waiting for me, and so I gave him something that should be enough for him. I hopped and my feet landed on both of his shoulders, unbalancing the little demon. I plunged my spear deep in his head and blood came out of it as usual. So boring… I'm already used to it.

Before he fell down on the ground dead, I managed to leap as high and far as possible, to reach my scared target. He was still on the ground. As I was about to plunge his scimitar deep in his belly, he quickly repelled it by using his hands. But he seemed to forget I have a spear. I impaled him in his diaphragm raised it, grabbed my scimitar from the ground and chopped his head off swiftly.

I threw the rest of his body to the other two. They all fell down, scared.

"RAKAPORT!!!" One yelled.

I knew someone was coming. I prepared my magic skills, and picked up dust, enchanting them to light. I blew them to the foul air.

Something's revealed. He's still a red-skinned person, but he wore the lower-jaw of the human on his head, painted yellow. He has long hair, and unlike anyone else, he was tall, like me. And he's holding a staff.

One of the sorts of people I hate, and I admit, they are more powerful than us. He's a mage.

I switched both of my weapons with a bow, leaving them at my weapon pack at my back, and uncovered the quiver of arrows I have.

I prepared myself with a stance.

He fired first, with a huge fireball. I tilt my self a little to the left, and as it passed by, it burnt some of my hair at its edge.

Okay, you're a mage, huh? Let me try this to you.

He fired again, and I dodged it now, sending myself flying up in the air. I picked dust in my pocket and enchanted it something good. I picked an arrow and coated it with this dust and transformed the edge of the arrow into ice. Now my arrow is sparkling, adding the ice edges.

I aimed the arrow, and I fired it.

Good, he didn't die immediately. He got hit, and took it off.

He fired at me again.

I smiled. Delighted to see his fireball was running really slow.

"Sorry," I said. "You're not even matching my skills…"

I shot him fire arrows. He was knocked off slowly, but he didn't take damage.

Now I know. _They are immune to fire_.

He fired as many shots again as I reloaded my quiver. I continued to dodge – relaxed, since his fireballs are running slowly.

Then I felt a really, really cold pain on my back. I turned my head, and saw the two _fallen_ ones hitting me with their scimitar. My blood started to go down my lips and from my wound.

Then I felt heat. I turned my head back at the _fallen shaman_ whom I used my slow missiles into, but all I can see is the fireball burning my face.

And I exploded, light rising up from the sky. My voice turned into echoes.

Then the fallen ones noticed my weapons are through their chests and through their heart.

"You're all silly…" I said. "That was my Valkyrie. She was quite hard. But I am _harder_…"

The two fell down to the ground and threw a javelin to each of the shaman's legs and shot an arrow to each of his hands. He was on the solid wall, and he cannot even move.

I brought out the scimitar of the third fallen one I killed.

"Goodbye…"

I forced the edge of the scimitar to his face. Then silence.

I didn't even get a blood stain in my clothes. In my arms, maybe one drop. _I should go now,_ I thought_, I have to go to the camp now; they are waiting for me…_

I grinned, "Quit bragging, Leah…" I told myself, filled with pride. It's my first time to slay demons by the way.

* * *

I wasn't there yet…

Kashya looked around the working rouges. They were able to finish the tents and the walls, for there are so many of them, and some even helped like Gheed and Warriv who just arrived from Lut Gholein. Kashya wondered 'how' before but they said they asked for assistance back there.

Kashya is not comfortable; standing in these grounds, watching the unpleasant nature. She's not scared, but worried about their survival.

She needs someone – someone to blame. Why are they in this wretched place?

Without hesitation, she walked to the purple-hooded woman.

"Akara," she said, half-mad. "Why here?"

Akara looked at her in her shadowed eyes. "What do you mean, 'Why here,' young one?

"Enough of your selfish words…" Kashya returned. Nearby rouges stopped doing their work looking at them.

She grabbed some of Akara's cloak forcibly, making her close. "WHY?"

Akara's eyes sparkled.

Kashya yelled, rubbing her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Sorry, I just want you to let go of me. I feel so uncomfortable with that," she said. "But I seem to have an answer to your question Kashya…"

Kashya didn't say anything, but she focused getting her eyes fixed after fifteen seconds of blindness. Well, honestly I could cry if I've been blind for five seconds only. That was, if it was I.

But let's go back to the story…

I reached the camp. Without knowing what just happened between them, I just looked around and said, "Awesome…"

Kashya turned her head to me, and looked blankly.

I looked at her and waved my hand as a greeting. But she didn't respond, and turned her head away from me.

"Kashya, I've chosen this place wisely. And it is true that I should be blamed," she said nicely. "But as far as I know, anyone evil that stands here are very weak and you will rarely see one so powerful.

"At least, we are the good ones… And whenever Andariel's monsters are here, they should be weak and not troublesome. Therefore we can kill them, unless those monsters in the den nearby go out. Only monsters summoned in the exact place are weakened and from other places? Well it takes a couple of years for them to be weakened…

"So as far as we know, let's be cautious until we get help… And as the time has not come yet, I shall give you a blessing…"

She removed her hood, slowly revealing her long, white hair. I gasped. Kashya gasped too. It's our first time to see her that way…

She is a smooth-skinned, wrinkle-free-faced woman, like Kashya and mine's features combined. Her eyes are angel blue and her skin is pearl white. She's simply beautiful. She's really good for a sorceress.

She was like a feather, as she floats in mid-air. The win around us was turning, like we are inside the tornado. Her crystal amulet showed up from behind her scarf, and it floated, still tied to its owner. It was glowing, blue and white.

Now it exploded with light, forming a huge cross of Zakarum. It was shining through the half-darkness of sunset and she softly landed.

She opened her eyes, and it glowed. Her eyes are illuminating with the color of the sky during the morning. We feel enlightened, and light, like we've just been freed from our sins.

"May the teachings of Zakarum light your path to victory…" she said in a weird, echoing voice. She stopped in front of me and stared deep into my eyes.

She smiled like an angel.

She leaned her face near me, and said. "Even if my faith in humanity is gone, I still encourage you to fight in inspiration and with all her heart like this woman in front of me – as she does it beyond these times…"

I feel strange, knowing what I did in the future. I breathed deeply, as she walked away.

She closed her eyes again and said words we cannot understand.

As we waited, there were thunder storms. All the rouges were afraid, and then she said while doing the spell – without her mouth doing the exact words. "Do not be afraid."

Then the lightning that was about to hit us was transformed into a large barrier covering the camp like a shell. The stones and rocks out side were floating and the leaves of trees are torn out of the twigs to join the rhythm of the insane wind circling the camp.

"WITH THIS NO MONSTERS ARE GOING TO ENTER!" Akara said. "THIS BARRIER SHALL PROTECT THE CAMP FROM ALL COSTS!!!"

Then the storm out side stopped. The barrier became invisible.

"PREPARE YOUR BOWS AND ARROWS, READY YOUR SPEARS AND JAVELINS! FOR THE TIME OF DARKNESS SHALL RETURN…" she yelled to the rouges.

She looked at Kashya.

"Now…" she said in a low voice, enough for all the rouges to hear. She fainted, I caught her.

The sunset faded as clouds cover it. All of Khanduras is filled with darkness; the clouds of chaos are here. The times of darkness has come again…

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**Author's Comments**

I was really having fun writing this chapter. I know that the story is running in my mind like crazy, but this one's good. The First combat scene in here!


	3. A day of recalling

**THE JOURNEY THROUGH ETERNITY**

A Diablo 2 Fan-Fiction – Rated: **Teen**

**CHAPTER 3**

"The day of recalling"

Upon Akara's warning, Kashya told Warriv what to do. I didn't know but, I think it's about hiring mercenaries.

Good. Now she needs someone since the day…

Never mind… Well, she wants me to go with him, because – you know, defenseless people needs to get defended. I'm the defender.

I took my bag full of food and some quivers of arrows. I also dragged my mat, in case we need to sleep in the middle of our journey. And while I was there inside our tent, where I and Kashya used to sleep together, Akara appeared, from the outside. The rogue guards were there, and opened the tent for her of course.

I looked up at her, smiled and went back to my bow. At least I expressed some greeting. However, not regarding the way I just treated her, she said, "How are you, my child?"

I feel a second of heaven. But as that moment passed, I looked around, a little depressed.

The gray and lonely tent, grass floored, and few candle lamps… It was really silent, I think.

"Now, now…" Akara said. She sat down beside me. "What bothers you?"

Now it's the good time to tell.

"Don't be afraid," Akara told me, "As I said before…"

"Just," I told her. "Don't tell Kashya about this."

"Trust me…" Akara said.

"I…" I started.

"Shh…" Akara said. "Tell all the events through your mind – to keep everyone from hearing it…"

I smiled. Then I recalled…

It was sunny, and hot. The sands are shifting below me. The horizon's giving illusions; huge, eroded rocks stand every where. I was in my past self, and I feel the way I felt before – exactly.

Thirst and sweat, hunger and tiredness – all is in me.

I walked through the endless desert, the sky was cloudless and only hungry vultures circle around me.

I was wearing a brown shirt and a skirt with a symbol of a bow and arrow on each side. It was the symbol of the rouges. My hair is long, but yellow. My sister said I got it from our mother. But my mother is just so – nothing… I mean, she's gone for almost 20 years but still she's not here. When will she return? Is she dead?

No, definitely not. I have a strong feeling about this.

I must search her anyway I can. But if I'm defenseless, what should I do? Be dead? Why here? I don't want my body to be eaten by flesh-hungry scavengers.

But I know hope is on the way.

Few hours more, the weaker and weaker I get. But I forced myself to stand up, because I am afraid of being eaten alive – I'm not sure if it's possible, but it's good to make sure.

A mile ahead from the place I've been two hours ago. I can't stop… I can't stop until…

I found a faded image of a woman. I tried to catch up. I needed someone – help… HELP!

The voices in my mind seemed to have remained there, I never yelled one bit.

The figure is going this way. I waved my hand, but sadly – it can only reach as far as my head. The heat is going on – and I just have to wait for a very cold night. But that woman might help me.

I walked, slowly and slowly.

But the time I wanted to come is here. She came near me smiling.

"Look, look who's here…" the red haired woman said. Her hair was fixed in a pony tail. She was gorgeous. She has a band tied across her forehead. She was looking at me curiously.

"Please help me…" I said in a small voice.

"Hah. You seem to be suffering." The woman said. She saw the bow and arrow symbol. "A rogue? What a surprise…"

"Please – water…" I said.

She kneeled. An Amazon, I thought. She was carrying with her javelins and a spear and a long bow and a quiver of arrows. She kindly gave me some water in a small wooden bottle.

"I shouldn't harm a cute harmless child. That's one of the practices we follow…"she said.

"But aren't the Rogues and Amazons rivals?" I asked.

"That question makes me think you're hesitating." She said. "Yes we are. But a defenseless young woman like you shouldn't be here. And you shall not be harmed. Therefore I mustn't harm you in any way."

I finally put my back against the sand. "You should take a rest. Good Idea…"

"I can't move anymore…"

"Don't worry…"

I fell asleep, and the view changed into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed like I was flying. My legs are loose and I am sitting on something.

The environment was not a hot blank desert anymore. All I see are tropical trees and plants and bushes. It was a lot cooler.

I just noticed that I was leaning on someone's back; the Amazon.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Leashya…" I said.

"I am Danaetia…" she replied.

Then after lots and lots of trees unknown to me, we stopped at the edge of the hill, and I didn't even notice that we arrived in a beautiful, spectacular place.

"Welcome to the Land of the earth," she said. I was a little bit confused of the name, but that's how the place is called. Who cares?

I just smiled as she watches the free place. I can see all women worked hard and helped each other and some even practice how to use weapons – and they were even younger than me.

And I forgot to tell you how wonderful it is…

"Come Leashya…" she told me.

As I follow her down through the small hill, I remembered every detail. It is a circular town, protected with huge walls of firm Aldergrove Trees. Those trees are indestructible unless destroyed with a powerful spell. But how did they get the seeds? Aldergrove seeds are very rare, but they are very fast to grow. Its leaves are blade-like, and it is even useful for weapons. They are not even affected by any season, considering them as evergreen trees.

We entered the huge gate of two 1000 year-old Aldergroves. Its trunks were huge, and smooth.

"Greetings, Danaetia." The guard nearby said. Danaetia looked at her, smiled and went back on her way. It is a sign of greeting.

The guard, as she looked at me, her face became somewhat like – she wants to grab and kill me. That is not very welcoming…

"Ignore them." Danaetia whispered.

All that we passed by greeted Danaetia, but not me. They all look enraged when they put an eye on me.

As Danaetia told me, I must ignore them.

The beauty of the town seems to fade away. It's just a town, a barbaric town, I guess… Houses made of clay and twigs, unpaved roads… It's just a black and white town.

* * *

"Sorry…" I told Akara, using my own voice.

"I understand my dear, if that's enough – you can come to me anytime." She said in an airy way.

"Thank you Akara…" I told her.

She went out of the tent with me. As soon as we got out, I inhaled the sweet fresh air. I looked at Akara.

"Bye." I said. I'm rude, I thought, why am I in such a rush?

Maybe because of – I don't know. This is the strangest feeling I ever had since I got my hands – or much earlier than that.

She just left, turning her back on me and never looking back at me. I hope she ignored the way I treat her.

I stared at her for a moment. Fortunately, no one noticed me standing – as I start to drool a little, making it stop from the moment I felt my hands going numb. I wiped it, humiliated. Then I walked on.

My head is empty, hearing the noises my step makes on the wet grass. The air was still, the sky is completely reddish-brown in color, and the sun is – well, dull yellow that you could look at it like it was just a piece of circle-shaped, yellow paper.

I don't know where am I going, but I think I came to the right place.

Warriv was there, preparing the strong, brown horse and a small carriage with a white, water-proof cloth as the roof. It was filled with supplies that could last for a week. I thought of this clearly, filling my mind, and I said…

"How are we supposed to get out of this place? We can't go out of this wilderness with the monastery gate closed."

He stopped and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Do you think that the monastery gate is the only way out of this?" Warriv told me, as if he knew everything in the world.

Yes. Yes it is. I just said these words in my mind, but I prefer to keep it and let's just wait what he says. He knows I'm curious from the looks of my kind, innocent face. My eyebrows are raised; my mouth is like a small line crossing from the left cheek to the other, my blue eyes stared at him like crazy, but I think it is doing its duty – looking like the eyes of a sweet little angel.

It was silent for awhile.

"Okay…" he said, looking at me. I didn't answer, did I? Good. He was looking at me, his eyebrows raised in annoyance. Is 'annoyance' the word anyway?

My face turned into the look that might say, "Hmm? What now?"

I did not say those words… My looks did.

"With that look," he said. "I should tell you that we are not going through that gate."

I remained silent, my looks turned into the one that says, "What? Why?" with a slight shock on the face?

"We need a little bit of help…" he answered. "But a powerful one…"

That was a very short conversation, don't you agree?

I walked away from him. The same, I heard the sound effect the grass-covered ground created every time I step on it, but now my mind is filled with something else.

_Wow, I saved a lot of voice back there…_ I thought. Yeah, I didn't waste any voice back there – just looks…

It doesn't matter. I went back to my large gray-colored tent. It was the Herthinya's property, which means that is _our _property – Kashya and me.

Sorry, I didn't say our last name at the beginning of this story.

I entered the tent quietly and found Kashya there on the table. She had many scrolls up there; the map of the world, rogue warrior-and-archer lists, and a bottle of ink. The inked feather was on her grip, writing all the things she needed to put down with her right hand. She also had a lamp on the side.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

She looked up. She just glanced and put her eyes back on the work. "Oh, hi Leashya…"

I didn't bother to ask her about what she's doing. She hates every one asking what kind of work is she doing or simply, what she's doing.

I looked at her silently then turned my back on her. I just looked at the darker side of the tent – then…

I entered Danaetia's tent. It was all gray, too – but it's all different. The arrangement differs from our tent now, but the table is full of scrolls Kashya usually take a look and put responsibility to, and a bottled ink and feather set. The table is on the left side, with a chair in both front and back, to make Danaetia and the visitor feel comfortable, and the bed was behind a wall of white silk cloth which was all the way at the other edge of the tent – left side of Danaetia's point of view if she was sitting on her chair. The bed was just ordinary, a comfortable bed of light feathers and the pillow, too and the blanket is made of black fleece. There was a small table beside it which carries the lamp to light her night before going to sleep.

On the right side of the tent from the entrance, there was a small case of scrolls and tomes – blue, brown, red and green and the sides are all lined with golden marks of magic. I don't know it Danaetia's been studying magic but – it's still useful I think, for future use.

The ground was grassy and only the entrance had a red mat and at the center is the large carpet of the skin of a dead grizzly bear, which I think came from the nearest water falls – I can hear and smell it from here. But the only thing that I could do is that…

I looked at the dark side of the tent – which looked like… Empty, obviously.

"Danaetia," I said. I looked miserable. I know it from the weight I feel on my face.

She looked at me. "Yes? What is it Leashya?"

I faced her. "Can you train me?"

She looked at me. Her face showed an expression of doubt, "Well… Sure…"

I just half-smiled after she said that. Seeing her face in doubt made me feel a little bit uncomfortable. But if she said yes, okay. I know she will…

"I trust you…" I whispered to myself. I think she heard it, she smiled at me. I noticed it when I glanced at her before I go fetch some water.

I know she needed it for what she was about to cook…

Old memories, is just something that has passed away. This has been a day of recalling. Those moments made me feel good.

"You're here for?" Kashya asked. I think she waited for a response to complete the sentence she didn't complete – but whatever…

"Well, I just wish to take some rest…" I said.

"Hope…" Kashya said, smiling. "Say 'I hope' if you know it's possible. Come here, rest behind me. This won't take long, you know. And it doesn't make that much noise…"

I just smiled. I walked towards the bed she was sitting on as a chair and laid my head down. I just saw the shadow of her back before I fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know. In these times of darkness, only the darkness of your eyelids make you feel good. I feel like it was just twenty seconds then I woke up from a dreamless sleep – a new start.

It was already morning, about dawn – before the sun rises up. I just packed my clothes in a small bag I used to carry with which has a large capacity. It's magical. But still it has a limit.

I put there my bow, three quivers of arrows, 4 water jugs, my spear, two magical rings and five potions Akara made just for me for free.

I walked out of the enlightened tent. I saw Warriv, Akara and Kashya there, talking about something. I advanced, moving towards them.

As I walked from here to there, Kashya noticed me. "Oh. Good morning, Leashya."

I yawned and stretched my arms. I saw Akara looking at me, without revealing her face. The shade covered most of it, just revealing the tip of her nose and her mouth. Until now, I wonder why she's always hiding her face with that purple hood.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"It's about how should you get out of this place without using the monastery gate." Kashya answered. Her strict face looked at me, but I think the intention was just being nice to answer my question. Akara looked at her while saying this. I know, since there was a slight shock on the skin of my neck, where she was located.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"It requires magic, Leashya…" Akara said. "…a lot of it. It's a huge portal, and it will not close until Warriv comes back to town…"

"You mean Warriv's not coming back after getting a mercenary?"

"Yes" Akara said. "Warriv's looking for more mercenaries while you escort the first one here, thus he's not coming back with you. He'll return someday, whether he goes in the portal or not. The portal automatically closes after recognizing Warriv's aura again in this camp."

"Oh…" I said, gaining a new fact.

"You are one of the people who will summon the portal…" Kashya said. I stared at her in shock.

"Why? I don't have magic like Akara." I said, totally unwilling to participate.

"Is Akara the only one who has magic?" Kashya asked me.

"Um… Yes?" I answered.

"Don't be such a lazy person, Leashya." Kashya said. "You are an Amazon, and you already mastered survival. You have your own energy and magic. Even rogues."

I was silent. "But…"

"Don't worry, it's simple." Kashya said. "You put your hands on Akara's and she'll do the rest of the procedures."

After that, we spent hours on measuring the distance between the ride and the summoning location. We put the stone table in the center front of the carriage ride. The stone table is a few feet away from the carriage, so that the horses have time to gain speed while entering the portal and also, the summoning takes a large space, with some magical effect going on the ground. We're just making sure of that for safety measures.

"Okay, we're ready." Warriv said. It was mid-morning, near lunchtime, since the sun was above us giving off some dull light.

Akara nodded. She walked towards the stone table and instructed: "Kashya, you go there in front of me and you Leashya, beside me."

I whispered to Kashya, "You too?"

"Of course, it's for the good of this world." Kashya whispered back. Then we walked towards the stone and went into position.

Akara cast her hands over the scroll, her right hand over left. "Do the same thing, and put your left palm over the back of my right hand."

Kashya didn't want to go next to Akara, so I put mine instead. I also followed the right over left position of the hands and put the bottom one over Akara's hand. Then Kashya followed.

"Close your eyes." Akara instructed.

We closed our eyes.

Akara chanted a spell, a very long one. It took minutes and while Akara chanted, our hands became colder, a comfortable feeling of coolness.

She wrapped up the spell with these words…

"_Ael fam Jent_

_Ceth korl L'Dent_

_Hael gon Holia_

_Fen neish Sentoria_

_Aphe re al viro_

_Fen noes U'genviro_

_Jost gen galia_

_Fos, olt namia"_

Those are magic words. I can understand a little bit, though... I think it meant about telling nature to accept the gift, and asking nature to warp us to our destinations and then giving life to something without life, and bring us home safe and sound.

Those were accurate. I took lessons of the language and I can't believe that sometimes magic uses basic chants to make one complicated thing.

Anyway, let's go back to where we're supposed to be…

We heard a very, very loud sound. It wasn't disturbing, but still it's loud enough to make your head explode. The noise was broken when Akara said, "You can open your eyes now."

_Wow_, I thought. Kashya and I were in awe seeing this very huge, rectangular portal. It was green in color, and if you look into it, you can see the place outside of Khanduras. It was not a desert, but a land with little vegetation for sure. I can see small grasses growing and some rare bushes that you can only see in that type of place.

We moved the stone table away from the way.

"Well done!" Warriv said. He was a little bit excited of getting out; who wants to stay long in this place anyway?

"I may take time to recover," Akara said. "But it will not stop me from protecting this camp with my magic. Luckily it's enough. Shall I go to my home then?"

"Thanks," I told her. "I cannot thank you enough…"

She just left, but I caught her small smile on the face.

I still looked at her, until Kashya told me, "Hey…"

I faced her. "Oh… What?"

"Get a move on. You're going now…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I wrote this before any of you commented. In chapter 2's case, I modified every thing that seems not quite good. (Like some parts of the fighting scene which came out really gross... : )

But to Inner Fire - THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Ophelion and reptilia are a lot of help too.

Thanks for your support!

But is it good? (I can't comment it, can you guys tell me what's wrong?)


	4. The Necromancer

**THE JOURNEY THROUGH ETERNITY**  
A Diablo 2 Fan-Fiction - Rated: **Teen**

**Chapter 4**

"The Necromancer"

The carriage is ready. We have all we need.

Kashya led me there, and left when I already reached the way into the carriage. I entered quietly through the small steps, ducked to avoid getting hit on the head, and as I tilted my head right, I found a long seat from the nearest edge to the other side. I smiled. The inside was fine; warm and cozy. It was made out of wood, obviously, and the cover was made out of thick cloth. I doubt the sands get in - these kinds of fabrics are tough and the holes are so tiny nothing can go through it - even water.

I positioned myself to the seat and relaxed my tired, sleepy body by leaning it against the wall. There was a support so it would rather look like a chair than a piece of vertical wood positioned above huge blocks of light wood. I opened my eyes. I saw the things around me, arranged neatly. The carpets were in front of me, in case we sleep in the middle of our journey, a bunch of firewood tied with a bendable metal rope, and a container - probably close to a treasure chest, filled with food. There is meat inside, too. I think they're cooked.

"Leashya?" a man's voice called.

I faced at the direction, which is at the entry. Warriv appeared shortly, wearing his usual suit - a blue thick cloth with slate-colored scarf connected to the cap… or is it a cap? I mean, he wears something on his forehead, still slate-colored and there is a cloth hanging down from it, covering his ears then it's like, turned into a scarf from his shoulders. I don't know what it's called. But it doesn't matter. And he wears boots, a red sash around the hips and smooth satin pants which is enclosed with red tapes of cloth tied behind his legs.

"Yes?" I answered.

He looked around. "How is it?"

"Great!" I said. "Marvelous! Great!"

He made a wide smile. "Really?" he said happily. "I worked for that since yesterday, I think. It's a big job to work and make the sister of the chieftain good."

"Right…"

It was silent. The chirp of the worried bird broke it, triggering us to talk once more…

"You really don't have to do this, Warriv." I said. "I mean, it's not like I'm royalty. Most of the Rogues don't trust Amazons like me, you see. And you're serving Rogues, not Amazons."

"But you are different, Leashya." Warriv said. "You're still Kashya's sister and she cannot change it even if she kills you or banish you or something…"

I looked down. I don't know I was looking down at the floor for no reason, since I thought of many things. I started to play with my hands.

"Don't worry Leashya." Warriv said.

"It's just that - I think I'm the only one in the world stuck in this situation." I told him quietly. "Between rival clans… Each side attacking each other and all that. Competitiveness… It's hard not being an ally on either side!"

Warriv nodded. "Yes, I think I understand you…"

"Whereas you are not me, handling this life." I said, silently still.

Warriv waited for me to quiet down. "You're not the only one in this world in that situation, Leashya."

I looked up at him slowly. My face suddenly turned into an innocent one.

"Everyone in this world didn't experience only happiness, only sadness, only anger, or only hate." Warriv explained looking at my eyes. "Every person experiences everything."

He paused. I looked down again, slowly.

"Even the wealthiest person. Even the poorest, sickest person. At least once in their life, they must have experienced those, too." Warriv continued. "They're still humans. Rich men do their best at first when they are poor until they reach what they are now. Sometimes, some of them are lonely at their homes, no one looking, cared or anything - since they're supposed to be looked up because they're rich or anything like that.

"Poor people feel pain as always - only few to eat and hard around money but, don't you know they can still pursue happiness?" Warriv said. He smiled. I remained silent. There was another while of silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he said, then tried to pull something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at his pocket.

He's scanning his pocket until he found a small scroll. It was not crumpled, and has a nice green band tied around it.

"Ah… Here you go." He said, handing me the scroll. "Akara wants me to give you this."

I took it. There's nothing I can do, right?

"She told me this helps you to close this entrance here." he instructed. "She also helps me set these things up, you know."

"Thanks, Warriv." I thanked him.

"Okay. Just tell me when you're ready to leave!"

He left. I waited until his footsteps are far off. While waiting, I just stared blankly at the scroll. I wonder what's within it.

I gently pulled the band off the scroll with my left hand. It slipped instantly, like it was loose by default. I put the band down to my side and opened the rolled piece of old parchment. I found some writing, neat writing, and read it with my eyes:

_Lif'd usc coa. Mez wi hawn._

So far, these words aren't taught to me yet.

But there was a pleasant but interesting sound. I faced the direction of the noise and found out something amazing. Did Akara really…? I can't describe how I feel.

The edges of the entry seemed to be stretching, trying to reach each other. It took about few seconds for them to touch, and as they do, little black strings begin to seam the edges and transformed into a solid fabric enclosing me inside - completely safe for sure. My jaw dropped in awe.

That will stop me from wondering on how I can keep the sands from going in. But how will I open it?

I read it again: _Lif'd usc coa. Mez wi hawn._

The fabric started a low and silent ripping sound and was torn to make the entry again. I'm expecting to see torn-fabric edges but it doesn't appear that way. The fabric seemed to be mending and fixed itself like what it was before.

I shook my head and smiled. Those are the only things I could think about at this moment.

"Leashya, are you ready?" Warriv called afar. He has returned from his previous work, and I don't know what it is. I don't really care.

"Sure!" I yelled. I know he can't hear me with a whisper, can he?

His footsteps hastened, and I know he is running. He appeared at the entry.

"You have all you need?"

"Yes," I said.

He looked around. "Hmm… If you are hungry, you can just get some of the cooked meat in the container over there."

He pointed at the container in front of me.

"Okay," I said.

"Be prepared. Say goodbye to anyone you know. You'll be back in just two days." Warriv said.

"Uhm… Sure." I said. It took me a while to think about he said. "You? Don't you mean us?"

He was about to leave but hearing my voice asking him means to answer it. "Unfortunately," he said. "…no. Only you will go and find your way home. Didn't Akara tell you to escort the first mercenary we'll find?"

"I wasn't paying attention, sorry." I told him. I really wasn't (I only asked Kashya how I look like back there so that I can tell you the story. It seems so incomplete without it). "So, you're looking for more?"

"Yes, that's true." he replied. "Maybe five more or so."

"But won't you take long?" I asked, almost making him stop saying his last word.

He paused and started to think. Then he said, "I think for two weeks. But I'll try my best to get here as early as I can."

He stared at me. I didn't make a sound.

"So," he said. "I - I'll just go around and prepare the horses…"

A tall shadow replaced Warriv. It was making its way here, and then I finally saw who really wanted to say goodbye to.

Black boots, Black skirt, a gray chain suit with black leather straps on the shoulder, an orange cape, a black circlet - and orange hair. I can't make mistakes on this part - for it was my beloved sister, Kashya.

She looks at me, her arms crossed. Her strict face, after one blink of her eye, became a smiling face. It was very pleasant, after seeing her stressful these days - I can't help but being happy just seeing her smile. These past months, she's having a lot of stress, but she doesn't tell me what makes her. It her own business, her own.

I smiled back. I think this is her way to say goodbye.

She nodded, closing her eyes, then left.

I looked back on the scroll. I read it and closed the entry.

* * *

It took about more than ten minutes for Warriv to prepare the horses. What do I know, though? Maybe he's fixing some other things.

"Get ready Leashya!" Warriv called. He was already at the front, ready.

I spent time humming and closed my eyes wishing I could be in a world of peace, not chaos. Sometimes I wish there are no such thing as demons and magic, to lessen the sufferings of people here in our reality.

"I already am!" I told him.

Now what should I do?

Even though I am so much active for today, I can't help but sleep in boredom.

_Darkness_. Well, I love using that word.

Four blurred images of persons are in view, and the first visible person was Danaetia, standing beside me. The environment is blurry, too - even I can't describe it that good. All I know is a green background and the ground below, slate colored - again. Now the color's starting to hurt my eyes bad.

I gripped her hands tight.

One - blurry woman was staring at me, telling from the direction her head. Danaetia asked her whether I should be a part of them.

"Why?" she asked arrogantly.

"Because I wanted her to be," Danaetia answered bravely. She looked down on me and smiled proudly.

The woman's figure was still fixed on the direction of where I am, maybe only glancing at Danaetia whenever she asks her. I couldn't tell - as I've said I can't see her face except Danaetia's.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she is one of our -"

I can't hear the other things that the woman said. From her voice, I can tell she's old - so let's say we'll call her _an elder_. By the way, the reason I can't hear what she said is that Danaetia whispered to me, "Don't listen."

I guess she said, "Enemies" or "Rivals" or something.

"You should still accept her. I want her to be one of us - and she was all alone in the desert. What would that mean?" Danaetia explained.

I told her before that I left Tristram myself. I think she's just changing the course so I can be trained.

"What's the point?" the elder said.

"We are Amazons. We're getting everyone into our side that is defenseless, and rebels of some sort!"

"Rogues are not one of those," the second elder said, now a man. It was strange seeing a man here. I never saw one. Except on this time for sure.

"Rivals are _rivals_. They're not enemies." Danaetia said sharply. "They're just our competition-"

"And rivals are our enemies." He said. "We're planning to-"

He paused. He looked at me.

Danaetia was enraged.

"We will talk about this later," said the third, a woman.

"We shall meet you at the great hall on before sundown," the fourth said, also a woman.

Danaetia turned back and dragged me softly. I followed her, and took the last glance to the elders, staring at me.

"May Athulua curse them for all eternity if they don't…" she whispered.

I waited for her to finish. We're passing by few hovels and back to her tent.

"What exactly are they planning to do?" I asked.

She didn't answer at once, but said, "…I think it's not yet time for you to know Leashya, not now."

_The view turned black_. The 'dream' is over and my head hurts.

My head was bumped against the wood frame of the carriage. That should explain it.

I opened my eyes. All I can see is the darker version of the carriage and all I can hear is the noise of the fast galloping of the horses.

I pulled myself up, my left arm as my support. As soon as I sat up of my seat, I asked Warriv: "Where are we?"

"Why not find it out by yourself?" he replied gladly.

I scooted at the edge of the seat and peeked through the small window behind him.

A medium sized, firm and steady wall met my eyes. At the center of the huge wall that covers many miles across, is a huge gate with a set of shining, stainless steel portcullis that gained my attention. On the wall made of white bricks of sand stand the guards of the mighty city: they are wearing blue long sleeves, red scarves, breastplates for protection, sturdy iron helms lined with glittering gold, and they equipped spears and a ready kite shield. The guards were patrolling the walls, some stand on higher towers made of wood to scout - and one of them went down to report that we're coming (I guess…).

I gazed at it. It's my first time to get to another big city (Unlike the Amazon's "Land of the Earth" and I considered Tristram as a big city, too.) especially one next to the ocean.

I haven't seen a huge body of water other than rivers or lakes. I never seen the sea and the ocean and I am still wondering what is an 'island.' I live in a huge continent, and we live in a landlocked place.

A new kind of smell entered my nose. Is this what they call the "scent of the sea?"

We are at Lut Gholein. We have arrived.

I didn't expect we will come to this place. My heart is starting to beat faster than what it was, reacting to my sudden excitement. Gheed told me a lot of stories from this place, and I am just ignoring what he always say about what he got to gamble. Oh, how I wish to come here!

"OPEN!" I heard one guard yell.

As we draw closer, the portcullis began to rise. It made smooth sounds of the mechanism inside the wall.

As soon as we reached the gate, the portcullis is high above. We entered Lut Gholein.

My mouth widened in awe - so much awe.

For the first time of my life, the main road of Lut Gholein showed me the great, infinite, blue ocean. The moon is shining bright and the reflection that I had once only see in the puddles, and other forms of the water is pouring down to the sea. The reflection is rippled, telling us that the water moves peacefully - and on it are the shadows of sailing ships, wandering notoriously through the night in search for fortune.

We went on until we reached the edge of the city, near the huge port that covers almost a fourth of the city. We stopped where there are most of the hovels and where most of the camels were left off (like a stable but it's in the outdoors.). Warriv got off in an instant, and tied the horses to the nearby tree, and when he found a huge stone, he got it and put it just beside the wheel where it turns back. I think he put it there, because I feel a slight slope towards the waters.

"Leashya, you can step out of the wagon." he called.

"Yes. Sure I can." I told him in response.

I recited the words: "_Lif'd us coa. Mez wi hawn."_

The entry unsown itself once more, to give me the exit. I got out and looked around.

There are many lights. Many lights from homes and lantern carriers. The whole city are cooperating with each other, the children are happy, the people are smiling, and families are stuck with each other - well, I may have said it in a "bad" way but I really mean to say, their family ties are strong. They are happy.

The ground is made of mud bricks, too. It's yellow as sand, and it is so beautifully made, like it made some kind of design. Warriv told me he found a design much more like a lion's face roaring in the middle of the city, near where most of the traders settle for income.

As I look around and observe what design the ground's making, I simply bumped into something hard and cold.

I looked up.

A huge guard stand in front of me. He's a little bit taller than me, about half a foot and he was looking straight down into my eyes. My hair in the back raised and my spine is making chills, but I am not scared. Just - startled.

"Kaelan, don't scare people off…" a young man's voice said.

It was the man shorter than me, wearing a white mage suit with its shoulder protectors lined with golden silk, and a blue long vest-like cloth made up of soft light fabric over it. He wears a jeweled white turban, a sultans turban, making me think he's the 'sultan' of the city. But with this "Kaelan" person around him - is he?

"Good evening, Lord Jheryn." Warriv greeted happily.

"Nah, don't call me 'Lord' if you may, Warriv." Jheryn said.

"But…"

"You've been here before! You've been traveling back and forth with your dad and we're friends here!" Jheryn said.

"…I can't remember…" Warriv said, thinking hard. He can't remember about Jheryn.

"You called me Rhyn." Jheryn said, obviously waiting for him to remember - or he is eager to meet an old friend, and he's trying hard to make him remember.

Warriv stared at Jheryn. I stared at Warriv. Jheryn stared at us.

"OH!" Warriv jumped loudly, pointing at Jheryn. "Rhyn? Rhyn is that you?"

"I am the son of the sultan. I didn't tell you because you might be jealous of me…" Jheryn replied.

I was looking at the one who speaks, and I feel out of place.

Warriv reached for a hug, Jheryn welcomed his invitation gladly.

Okay. Now what?

"So," Jheryn started after Warriv released him, or him releasing Warriv. "Would you like to introduce me to this young woman?"

Warriv laughed. "Yeah, sure. This is Leashya, our Chieftain's sister."

"Kashya's sister?" Jheryn asked, amazed.

"Yes." I finally responded. He gave me his hand in greeting. I reached for it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Jheryn told me.

"You too," I said.

He turned to Warriv, ignoring me. "Should we end this happy moment or not?"

"Umm… I could say, we can have a good time. But actually, I came here to discuss with you an important thing." Warriv answered, looking down to the ground and massaging his chin with his right hand.

"Should we discuss this to the palace?" Jheryn asked.

Warriv stared at me for a while on hearing this. "It's a lot more like a private talk, so - we can do it there. Leashya, are you coming?"

It took me awhile to think of an answer. I don't like being on things that isn't involve my duty, and my duty is only to escort the first mercenary.

"I don't think so. Thanks, Warriv." I rolled my eyes to Jheryn. "Lord Jheryn."

Jheryn nodded. Warriv smiled, "Very well then. You can go to the inn now. You can reserve us two bedrooms so that we can rest for tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I'll be back soon and don't you worry." Warriv said. He and Jheryn walked to the palace with Kaelan the bodyguard, turning their backs on me, which I don't mind since they thought I was on my way. I had no trouble finding the inn, though - I can see the second level down here, and all I should worry about are the streets to stroll on.

As soon as I arrived, there are still many people in the inn. I just realized that many people are drunk - I know it's nighttime and many people sip a lot of ale before they go to their beds. I know I am going to forget that, I just can't take it off my mind of how disturbing it is.

Yep. It's disturbing for me. Because I just saw incidentally the _vomiting_ man. I don't want vomit.

I am starting to ignore them. I turned my back and prepared myself to pretend I didn't see anything and something caught my attention.

Someone perhaps. A woman emerged from the front door, she had her hair cut short, and she is wearing somewhat a purple suit lined with yellow somewhat similar to a vest, but she looks like a sorcerer or sorceress with it on. Underneath that vest, is a long, dark indigo dress which matches her vest, too and she looks so fine with it…

She walked towards me saying: "Have you seen my son?"

She has a kind voice. She's innocent, too. She looks trustworthy and "weak" hearted. And you know that in my sense of _weak_ hearted is someone who cares a lot and easily hurt and does anything to satisfy a special someone. Well, I count myself - I always do something if that "special" someone arrives. I wonder who is that person. A friend? A soul mate? Who believes in soul mates by the way? Maybe he or she is already there around, and I don't even notice the way I act around that person. Oh… What am I talking about?

"I don't think so." I told her. "You see, I'm new…" then I smiled raising my shoulders slightly, in a very friendly way.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you, miss…"

She ran along the road and a small kid ran to her.

"There you are!" she said. "Don't wander around too much and leave me worrying!"

"I'll try, ma." the kid returned.

She glanced at me and smiled. The kid was facing the other way, smiling on to someone I can't see from here.

"Atma!!!" a man's voice yelled out. Atma? I think I'll remember that.

She faced the same way her child's facing. She grinned and there she walked away with her son, vanishing from my sight.

Warriv told me to reserve two rooms, right?

Ignoring the unpleasant new world of the inn, I walked straight to the nearby counter made of light wood. A person is standing right in front of me, waiting eagerly for a customer.

"Can I get you something?" The man said.

He was just wearing a normal set of clothes a desert man should be wearing during the cold night. They wear lighter clothes during the day, since the heat will be beating down on them like they were fried.

"Um…" I thought of a question. I can't think properly because of the noise.

"GEGLASH!!!" A person yelled and threw a mug of beer at a huge man.

My goodness… It seems like there will be a fight anytime right now.

"Where can we get rooms?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, here."

"Are there vacant rooms?" I asked, panicking. I hate violence, especially when I don't want to be in one.

CLASH!

Dishes from one of the tables fell down on to the ground, breaking - obviously. I just heard it. Please don't ask me to describe it. I don't want to look at it.

"Yes." the man said. "Let me see."

Can't he hear the men behind me fighting? Or about to start a fight? They are drunk - I'm a little bit scared already. I thought about 'peace' here…

Something inside me is forcing me to yell. I wanted it so bad. Staring at the man looking for vacant rooms made me feel so uneasy, I want to make the whole place silent. I want silence. I am _craving _for it.

"WHY DID YOU THREW THAT BLASTED MUG AT ME?" a man with a really big voice threw out from his ale scented mouth furiously.

My lips are starting to shake to break out my hidden voice within. The inn's already noisy of people cheering, and the dreadful aura surrounds me already. I don't want to be here. I forced myself to think of the words: "Repel" and "Temptation."

"ARRRRGHH!!!"

I waved my hand where they couldn't see.

Gold sparks appeared from my hand and it approached - hopefully at the middle of the two people yelling at each other, and made a golden silhouette of a woman like me. It slowly formed into an exact me; exact in everything and it is solid. It moved as if it was breathing and it did nothing but stare at the smaller person who is the opponent of a man named "Geglash."

"Here you go ma'am." He lend me the two keys. "They're just side by side. Second and third door at the left side after you reach upstairs. Choose which one you like. Call us if you need anything."

I snatched the keys and took the dark stairs near the arch to the kitchen (Didn't they ever think of putting light on it - at least for us to see?) and snapped my fingers to unsummon the decoy of myself I made. Immediately, as I reached the second storey of the tavern-inn, I reached for the second door I see at the left side, inserted the keys, opened the door and entered and shut it real loud that I think the people downstairs might have heard it.

Well, I made that decoy to distract them. At least they'll be silent for a while with that in front of them.

I panted. I controlled the noise of my breath. I looked around at once when my body regained the rhythm of my breathing. It was dark. The window was wide open just across me, and the curtains were blown up against the current of cold night breeze. I can't see the moon, it was way up high and I still need my face in front of it to see it right above us. All I can see from here is the giant dome of the building in front of me and then the wall was just close. The colors were in blue tint, so I cannot really define the true colors.

There was my bed, beside the window, vertically arranged. The head was placed on the dark spot, on an empty white wall on the right side of the window, and at the base of the bed was a table with a mirror in front of it. On the left side of my bed was a small table, with a candle. I hope that the wind will never blow it away, but I doubt since it was on the side where the wind can't blow it. There was also a private stash to keep what I am bringing now. It was right below the window, beside the small table.

It was fairly spacious, square room. The walls are mostly empty, but some sides have one or two painting frames (or none) and they are all fruits or vegetables and some sights that can be seen on Lut Gholein. On the left side of the room, too, was a sliding door of light wood - which is the cabinet when you stay for long.

But with that knowledge, I can't even stare or observe at it for long. I was thinking about the mercenary. I was thinking about Kashya, Akara, Charsi, and well, sometimes Gheed even though I really don't talk to him. I always think he's a waste of time, and he's always thinking of how can he earn some more money either by making only few useless items cheap while the more needed supplies more expensive. Or the most expensive at the place. Yes, and oh yes, he is a tricky gambler. You paid a lot and all you got is a worthless piece of junk. There is only about one and only ABOUT ONE out of a hundred chances that what you got is more expensive than what you just bought. I did once and I am like "OH MY GOODNESS!!!." It was the bow I am using now.

Why am I talking about Gheed?

Yes, I should quit thinking about him. I'm going to kill him someday, anyway. So - well, not much really. But after a while of thinking about Gheed, I arrived in another memory.

My mother. I feel like singing what just Kashya sang that night when the demons attacked the monastery. She just made it up - but a lot of times I've heard it, you see. And that makes a foremost reason why I know every single word and melody of it. I missed her, both Kashya and my mother. When can I ever find her? I just… I just hope that I could find her someday. I hope she isn't dead.

I know a lot. Lots of stories. They just came into my life. I mean my stories are, and I am in most of them. Chronicles flooded my soul. I wanted to give it. But horrible memories I have. I wish I have the courage to speak to anyone.

Do you want to know it?

I am willing to tell you but, not now. I have many things in my mind. Many, many things I just can't tell.

I walked across the empty room, my feet pounding the wooden floor and making its thumping sounds. I was advancing towards my bed, and as my feet reached the base, I turned with only my right foot in balance in the air so that when I land to my bed, I fall on my aching back. I spread my arms on the bed of wool. I looked at the empty, torn ceiling desperately. I need someone to talk to, someone to trust, someone who's funny. I need a friend. I never made true relationships with one of the rogues after… That tragedy happened.

The tragedy. That was the thing I wanted to tell you - next time.

Making relationships with anyone was hard. Akara is the only someone who I could ever trust. But Akara is so, so far away. How can I talk to her? I don't want her to be disturbed in the middle of the night of her sleeping hours. I trust Kashya completely, but she's not the type of person worth telling to. Because look, when I tell her, she'd tell me what I could've done or do in an aggressive and angry way. Well, that's not understanding. She's just telling or forcing me late when I have already done it. Is that even the kind of attitude when telling an opinion? And worst of all, she's one of my thingies on my mind that disturbs me.

Rogues don't look at me. They think of me highly because I am the Rogue Chieftain's sister. They don't even talk to me except they're telling me what they know, like Flavie. Flavie's just telling me that the cave is full of those demons I just battled with. I mean, well it's not a friendly warning where "friendly" means you're friends. The word "friendly" there means a stranger you just don't want to die in front of your necrophobic eyes.

Most of the time, I am comfortable being alone, too. But that's not normal. I want to change that. I even want friends because I just don't want to be lonely. It's like I just don't have that much luck of making friends. Someone even thought that they're friends with someone, but that someone really doesn't like them to hang around with them because of such discouraging qualities that the person didn't want to ever reveal or doesn't even want to be like one. For example, sorry when I am bad at giving examples, but here's an example: Person number one doesn't like person number two because person number two looks like a killer when person number two isn't a killer and then person number one stays away from person number two and avoids person number two most of the time even just for a friendly call. Same thing as a boy doesn't want to play with a girl because girls play with dolls and boys play with wooden swords and the girl just want to play with the boy because she wants to learn new things like how to fight. And then the boy stays away from her leaving her thoughts of him as a friend to her… Blah, blah, blah… Because you know, I really know it hurts if I am the person number two or the poor little girl. I act like a guy because I am plain fearless and daring and even almost look like one with big Ohh's in front of me and curvy sides, but… I don't know. I just know it hurts. I just wish for someone who just does these things like a joke because I know I would laugh inside my heart in joy that he doesn't even want to do those things and reveals that he cares for me. I just… Don't want to get hurt just yet because of the things currently going on in me right now.

My breath eventually slows down, and then my eyes closed by itself. Then my head slowly rolled aside so that my cheeks are on the soft silk, and then my heart slowly beats. I am tired. I need rest. It feels good. I fell asleep.

* * *

Oh my. I forgot to tell Warriv about the room. Where is he? Where did he sleep? Did he find it out by himself? 

No. He was at Jheryn's. He slept there. The "renting the second room" stands useless.

I thought of these at the first moment I woke up in the new day, staring at the ceiling, my eyes wide in shock, panic, and… well, something else.

The table with the mirror had a gold bowl filled with water. Probably for washing my face and my hands so that I would have a good start when I go out of the room.

Did someone entered my room when I was sleeping?

I looked around my room. I didn't tell you there was a bowl here right? I said just a mirror on the table…

Nah, who cares anyway. I am sure there was no bowl.

I tried to pull the bowl up and carry it aside. Just then I found a piece of parchment folded twice. It was under the bowl all the time.

I opened it and read it.

"The Tavern is closing its room service for the opening of the brand new Inn by Elzix. You can find it east of Lut Gholein behind the Land Lord's Palace."

Then there was a note pasted into the parchment. It can wear off easily, and I guess it was only glued by water. I read it.

"Leashya, I bet the things we discussed yesterday at the palace is useful to you. And maybe you can even help us. Come by downstairs and meet me there. Time for a little chat about what your sister really is aiming for."

Warriv might have sent this to me through the man downstairs. Oh, and there's a P.S.

"Don't worry about the bills. I already paid it for you. Hope this convinces you to come with me for the hunt -"

Hunt?

"- for the Necromancer."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wow. That was long. I don't write that much on the final days on my freshman days, so I just had my freetime during the summer. Sorry. Again.

In this chapter, you might find that most of what Leashya is talking about is unreasonable around. It is because this is within her mind and this is like her diary. Answers are on the coming Chapter 5, too.

Who is the Necromancer? What would he be like?


	5. Weird Experiences

**THE JOURNEY THROUGH ETERNITY**

A Diablo 2 Fan fiction – Rated: Teen

**CHAPTER 5**

"Weird Experiences"

I felt excitement rushing through my veins, my heart beating fast. I am motivated all of the sudden and I want to seize the opportunity as soon as possible. I wonder what he's like. Is he funny, or serious? Is he short, or tall? Is he something else I could not speak of now?

I don't know, and I must move quickly to kill the curiosity out of my thoughts. I can't wait to see what he's like.

I moved my legs and started to walk towards the door, but stopped for the moment. I forgot something.

I glanced at the mirror.

Yes, my appearance needs to be good if I want to meet Warriv outside of this room – I'm having a weird morning look.

* * *

I raced down the stairs as silently as possible, because I don't wish for people to yell at me for my disrespect – and that is a nuisance for me in my opinion. I don't even want other people to wake me up for no reason just because of unnecessary noise. Let's just say, don't do to other people what you don't want to be done to you. It's that simple. I live my life like that.

Then I looked around this huge room where people dine, when I reached the bottom. And quickly, I saw Warriv sitting in a table just a short distance in front of me, all alone eating his breakfast. He was reading a book of some sort while chewing the food he just devoured with an interesting look. It's like he's studying.

I came closer to him, and tried to read the gold text printed across the cover. It read 'The Zealots of Zakarum.' I wonder why he's reading that.

"Warriv," I called softly. I reached the table when he heard it and then he looked at me. He gave me a smile and greeted.

"Good Morning, Leashya. So how's your stay?" He asked cheerfully.

"Great, I guess…" I answered immediately. There's no use in wasting time.

He picked up his dining utensils. He pushed the fork into the roasted meat, and used the knife to cut it to a small separate piece. He ate it.

"So, I think I gave you motivation for that 'hunt for the Necromancer' thing, huh?" he asked while reading.

I smiled. He looked at me wondering why I was silent. He got my message.

"Okay, so before we begin having an incredibly short discussion, may I get you something to eat – I mean its early morning and you should take a breakfast."

"Sure," I told him.

Warriv called the lady dancer nearby that serves food when not in duty in the town square. He told her to get me some food, and I didn't hear what he said what to get for me, but I don't care. I trust him. Why should I be suspicious?

He turned back at me, "I got you a chicken breakfast: 2 fried eggs and a chicken leg – is that okay?"

I nodded.

"Good." He drank from his cup (Whoa, I didn't know that was there…) and continued, "Jheryn told me about this guy, living near Greiz's headquarters, at the edge of Lut Gholein."

"Is he the Necromancer?" I asked upon hearing, not really thinking. I just burst out like that.

"No," he answered. "But he knows the Necromancer."

"Are you sure he is not 'pulling something off', like a trap?" I questioned, I really don't want a mess.

"I don't think so, since Jheryn trusted this guy. He's been living in Lut Gholein for the past five years and he's a nice guy according to him." He responded. "He also said he's an intelligent guy, and he keeps a mini library filled with interesting books in his home."

Okay. So that is fixed.

"Are they _friends_ with the Necromancer?"

Warriv ignored his food for a while and looked at me. He looks like he's thinking but I also think that he's thinking I'm going a bit too far. What can I say? I'm just interested.

"I remember Jheryn said that guy is friends with the Necromancer. But he is a Necromancer, who knows what he could do?" he answered.

The lady arrived serving my food in front of me.

"Do you need something else?" the lady asked.

"No thanks, this is enough." I told her. "Thank you."

I looked at my food. It looks nice but, thinking it is a chicken and an egg of the same animal makes me feel pity of some sort. Poor chickens, even their young don't get a chance of being alive for few moments.

Anyway, it's food. I tried to remove that thought and took few bites.

After eating, we took a walk out of the tavern and planned to get Jheryn from the palace. But when we got to the town square where there are a lot of people, we found Jheryn, talking to some of the citizens of his city.

He told us he was just checking what's what on his city. He is concerned so that he will try to improve some of the conditions needed to satisfy his people. He's a good landlord.

So, after talking to the guy that he was talking to when we found him, he knew where we are headed, and said "Oh yes. Come, follow me."

We walked through an empty, shaded, narrow road, between the north wall and behind the inn that was opening soon. The inn's backside is okay; I was looking above me and saw a beautiful design of balconies of rooms at the top floor – maybe designed for wealthier people who decide to rest in an inn. The bottom floors don't have balconies, but the windows are remarkably designed. It's dark as I look through, but having a thought in my head that it is still opening, no one should be there.

Beyond the road was a house with a small barred window beside its wooden door. Unlike this side of the road which was shadowed by the inn, it was located at the corner where the early afternoon daylight casted itself. So it was completely seen from here. It was a tall house; maybe another story or two in total, and unlike the first story, there is no window or hole. In addition, the width of this house is really short, like only three people can fit in it side by side.

We reached the house, and all of us stopped in a line across the house. I was right; three people can only fit on this house if it's just a wall where we could rest our backs.

I was at the very right, and after looking at it closely, I looked at my right. A guy was there with light armor and a scarf. His back was on me, so I really can't describe what he looks like.

"That's Greiz" said Jheryn. "Don't look at him right now, it's seems like he's on a very bad mood."

I turned my eyes away from him and told myself, _focus on the Necromancer… Kill curiosity or get smacked on the head._

It's good that I made it.

Jheryn stepped forward and walked towards the door. He knocked on the door.

"Hseel…" Jheryn called. "It's me Jheryn, and I've got some of my friends. They want to ask you something…"

Warriv and I walked towards Jheryn.

It was silent. After few seconds, Warriv breathed.

"Maybe he's not there…" Warriv whispered.

_Cluck..._

All of us turned our attention to door knob, and it moved. The door opened.

And out of the door came this skinny person. He's wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless open vest over it which mismatched his very pale skin and bony appearance. He has a long chin, blue eyes, and white, long, wavy yet untidy hair that run's from his head to his back. He's also wearing something over his eyes which I haven't seen before and is made of glass, and black puffy pair of pants secured with a rope with small bags on it. He also wears a pair of dark brown boots, which looks old but expensive at some point. He looks wrinkled and old but in some strange feeling I'm having, I feel he's young and active.

I stared at him. I don't know why, but I just did.

"Welcome!!" he said with a strange crackling high pitched voice that sounds like he's just exhaling enormous amounts of air at each word he pronounced. He looked at us, nodding and after that, he bowed with his left hand high up in the air and with his right hand down across his abdomen. "My name is Hseelgouhd, spelt H-S-E-E-L-G-O-U-H-D, but you may call me Hseel…"

That is one very strange name.

"May we come in?" Jheryn asked nicely.

"Of course you may great Lord Jheryn…" he said and stepped back out of the way. "And so are your allies whom I believe…"

I walked in the house looking at him while smiling.

"An Amazon…" he blurted as I passed by.

Warriv followed.

"And Warriv from the Rogue Encampment… You are pretty well known." He said as Warriv passed by.

I looked at Warriv, he smiled too – flattered. Well, that's what he looks like.

My eyes wandered. It is really amazing, how he put in stuff in neatly. They're also too compressed considering the size of the house, and organized at the same time. The library Warriv told me about is simply his whole house. There are ladders that could extend up to the top books at the very top of the tall building.

"Hmm…" Hseel said. "Feel free to look around."

I looked beside me, and a bookcase was there filled with black books numbered from one through – whatever. There are too many of them.

I picked one dusty book with a golden "XII" sign at the side. I turned it and read the cover.

_The Ways of the Darkness_

"That is a book given to me by a friend." Hseel said looking at the book.

I opened it.

A giant circle with an upside-down star inside was drawn across the book with blood that seemed to be very old. It has words below it that says…

'_A diabolical symbol sometimes used by the evil necromancers…'_

Does that mean some Necromancers are not evil? I turned one page.

'_Necromancy is merely a practice – a practice to help restless spirits. Some spirits don't get judged immediately unless they are to accomplish a mission, that's why the necromancers have to gain permission from a soul in order to summon them when needed, also to accomplish the summoned soul's mission. Some just need help, like to tell someone something for them to rest for that is already settled._

'_But some necromancers use their ability for their wicked intentions and sometimes help evil spirits that are destined to hell. The result of the absolute unspeakable duo could lead to a dark age of death and destruction. The legions of Zakarum are only there to destroy them, but their wrong is that they thought all of the necromancers do the same._

'_Stay away from them, but still you must achieve your sole purpose. Do not be afraid, and be brave. Use your allies, the good souls, to fight for you. Help them with your skills, curse your enemies and destroy them all. All you must do must be a benefit for all of mankind._

'_To people who read this who's not a necromancer, you now know what world a necromancer is living in. It now depends on you, whether you believe it or not. Necromancers are simply serving its patrons, the souls, their own ends…'_

I closed the book. I understand the world more clearly now, I think. So is this why not a necromancer is not found elsewhere? Does Warriv know of this?

But why is the book titled, _The Ways of the Darkness_?

"Oh," Jheryn said, looking around. "We were here to talk about the necromancer, my friends here – Warriv; you know him and Leashya here, the sister of Chieftain Kashya of the rogues…"

"Sooo…" Hseel walked towards me. "You are the sister of Kashya?"

He walked in circles around me. I'm starting to blush – because he's observing me. No one observed me like this before.

Then he stopped. "So what question should I answer?"

I was silent.

"Speak."

I remained silent. He's creepy.

"Uhm…" Warriv began. "We are looking for the Necromancer. Do you know him?"

Hseel quickly turned his head and it sounded like it was a snapping branch of a tree, his head facing Warriv, who was startled.

"Ooooooh…" Hseel said in an eerie ghostly voice. Then he began whispering like he was telling a spooky story, "Oh, I _know_ the NECROMANCER!!"

He's starting to scare me. Warriv jumped at the very spooky tune of how he said the word "Necromancer." Jheryn looks the same.

"Uh…" Warriv started. "Whe-where's he found?"

Hseel stepped back dramatically and closed his eyes, then said, "I am afraid I cannot tell you."

Warriv stood up for himself. Then he looks upset, "Why? We've come all the way here and…"

"Shhhhhhhh…" Hseel signaled Warriv. "Unless…"

I was just waiting for that.

"I come with you…" He continued.

That's it?

Warriv and Jheryn looked at Hseel.

"I wouldn't leave you all alone in the desert wandering around not knowing where to go!" Hseel told them. "I'm not a meanie!"

He said "meanie." I chuckled.

"Fine," Warriv said, irritated. "Should we go now?"

"No," Hseel replied. "Let me prepare my stuff first…"

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

Warriv waited impatiently outside the closed door behind one of the bookcases. Hseel said it could be called a secret passage, but what's a secret if there's a bunch of people in his house he never wanted to leave, and if you really want to get to your room and pack important stuff up?

"Sorry about Hseel's behavior." Jheryn apologized. "I knew him like that and, I thought it's funny."

"Don't apologize, Rhyn." Warriv replied. "The one who should apologize is HIM!!"

When he said the word "Him" he looked like he was charging at the door with his fist up trying to punch. Fortunately, Jheryn was behind him and stopped him before he even touched the very essence of the _Secret Passage_ door.

"Cool down Warriv, please…" he said. "Please don't let your inner self exposed to our humble host. It is our duty as guests…"

Even guests have duties.

I looked around from the near corner of the room where the table lies. My curiosity, I think, is endless. I just glanced at the wooden table I am leaning on and noticed a skull with a lit candle. The candle's wax – they never melt. It is ever lasting, and it definitely amazed me.

There was a wooden chest nearby, and in it is another skull on top of a lot of worn and old parchments with runes I can't decipher and illustrations I couldn't identify. Beside the skull lies a wand made of yew, with a small marble skull hanging off its small chain attached to the handle.

I wonder why he had those.

"Okay! Me done!" Hseel suddenly exclaimed. He still looked cheerful after how Warriv's been acting. It's as if he never heard him.

Warriv seemed to calm down. Jheryn let him go.

Hseel looked around.

"Candle amazed you?" Hseel asked me, smiling.

"Um, sort of…" I replied awkwardly.

"Nah, they are but gifts. You never know how much a necromancer wants his privacy from all these Zakarumites patrolling around every city." He explained quickly. "So far, the only one I know is Fara – but she's away for now, went back to wherever she came from. I think she's investigating something – somehow she knows something's wrong with the Church of Light."

"You know her pretty well," I remarked.

"Yep," he replied. "Good friends…"

He suddenly looked lonely for a second, away from Jheryn and Warriv's sights. But his cheerful self returned to his face after a brief moment, relieving me as well.

"So! What're we doing here? Shouldn't we be looking for the necromancer?" he said.

He walked past Jheryn and Warriv.

"Hey, wait up!" Warriv called to him.

* * *

I never stepped on the sands of this desert for years.

There are palm trees everywhere, at least around somewhat moist areas. Trees surrounding some kind of ditch, I guess. Despite that, everything around is hurting my eyes because of the brightness the mystical sun above us.

But after a while of silence, walking a path that seemed eternal and seems like it leads to nowhere, a cold chill ran on the very edge of my skin and a mist seemed to appear out of nowhere.

I feel a dark energy in this place. It is still the desert but the mist blocked the sunlight. After seeing an infinite-seeming desert, this is quite a shock to me because all I see is nothing but mist right in front of me. I doubted about something for no reason.

But I still feel Jheryn and Warriv in front of me – also Hseel.

"Hseel," I asked quite in a louder manner than I normally use, because I know of his distance from me.

"Yes, dearie?" Hseel's voice said. Yes, he is still there.

"Are you sure he's here?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Have you ever seen mist in a desert? Ofcourse he is here."

"Alright," I said, and quit doubting.

"Warriv, Jheryn, you to Leashya," he instructed after the little talk we had. "Stay here. I am the only one allowed in here currently and if you stay away you'll get lost. This is the only place you can see at least for each other while waiting."

"I can't even see a thing," I complained.

"Oh, that's because you're too far from the tree." He said. I wondered – what tree?

A pale, bony hand appeared in front of me. It touched my clothing, and it pulled me.

Then I saw them.

Warriv laid his back on a tall palm tree in the middle of the mist. Everything seems so clear in this small space, but this space is surrounded by a very thick gray mist that seemed solid from here. Jheryn was there standing near Warriv looking at me and Hseel. Hseel let me go.

"So, do not follow me – and I will return shortly," he instructed. "Alright?"

"Yes," the three of us said lazily in unison.

"Okay…" Hseel said and he quickly disappeared in the mist.

My mind is driving me crazy: I want to see the necromancer face to face.

The three of us looked at each other.

Warriv stood up and walked around. His face seemed curious all of the sudden and when I try to look him in the eye he looks away.

He's planning something.

Finally someone broke the utter peace.

"Are we just going to stand here and wait?" Warriv suddenly asked. "Come on Leashya, I know you also want to follow him."

"But Warriv," Jheryn said. "We will get ourselves in trouble when we do."

Jheryn eyed me.

"Jheryn's right, we need not to follow him. Besides he's bringing us the necromancer, wouldn't that be enough?" I told him.

"…No!" Warriv replied. "I need to see the necromancer – who he is!"

I shook my head. Yes, I want to see who he is too, but Hseel said not to so – no.

"There's your 'Kashya' attitude." Warriv said.

"What?" I said a little insulted. Not because he compared me to Kashya, but she is also my sister.

"Bossy, not expressing yourself…" he replied to me in an insulting way. "What else?"

"What? What?" I asked repeatedly, completely confused and not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to be like Kashya?" he asked suddenly.

"No – but – I mean…" I stuttered.

"Then let's do it!" Warriv said.

"But Hseel said…"

Warriv looked at me as if he's saying "What now?"

Jheryn was silent all along but now he finally spoke up.

"Don't believe him Leashya. That's Warriv, he deceives."

"Hey!" Warriv called, now he's the one insulted. "You're saying it as if I've done something really bad. And the word is ugly!"

Warriv looked back at me in a way the same as before.

I sighed.

"Okay, okay…" I finally surrendered. I want to prove myself, too – but my interest is making me mad if I just stand here. "Now what?"

Jheryn sighed. "You fell for it."

"I know, I know." I admitted. "But it won't hurt just to take a little peek right?"

Jheryn stared at me. "Believe me, it will."

I smiled. Warriv smiled.

"Always the 'follower,' huh?" Warriv asked Jheryn.

"Yes. Before you can lead, you must first learn to follow you know." Jheryn said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Warriv said. "Now, come on Leashya."

I walked towards him.

"So, we're going to split up." He explained.

"What? What about you?" I asked.

"We're going separate ways. I'm going off alone this path," then he pointed an empty, misty space. "And you go there," then he pointed the way I am supposed to go through.

"Agreed, but how do we see through this very thick mist?"

"Here,"

He reached for his pocket and brought out two similar rings.

"I have these, two rings. These rings are both _Rings of Radiance_, but this one," he held one ring higher. "This one is the _Defender's Ring of Radiance_. This ring is what I should be giving to you."

"What does it do?" I asked again.

"My ring gives me the advantage to see at least a little in the middle of the mist," he explained. "Your ring, it does the same – but it also makes you see me, the person you're supposed to be defending. That's why it's given the name. Special rings they are, yes?"

"Yes they are," I replied.

"I got them from Geed. They gave it to me after winning a wager."

I chuckled.

"Here you go," he gave me the _Defender's Ring of Radiance_. "And off we go."

He disappeared through the mist. I followed.

For a moment, all that I could see is mist. I looked at the ring Warriv gave me. I put it on.

Abruptly, the mist moved away from me, about two feet from all sides. I looked around. There was a faint image of a man, margined by a patch of light. Warriv, it must be. He started walking. I walked parallel to him.

After just a few moments, the ground descended to a wetter place, an almost impossible sight in this desert. But with all the cold, I never had second thoughts.

The ground just gets soggier, until there is already water flowing about. There are now long sedges growing around me, and from that moment I knew I am in a swamp.

And a foul, unpleasant smell filled the air. It is as if it came from the dead.

Dead and Necromancer – we should be close.

But what if I am the one going to meet with the necromancer? What if it is not Warriv? What if Hseel wasn't there to stop him? What if –

Warriv stopped. I also stopped.

Warriv looked as if he's checking his boots. I wondered. I also checked mine.

The sight frightened me.

There are corpses – pale, corpses floating. They all look like they're staring at me. I shuddered for a while, but I managed myself to calm down. I also saw Warriv walking the unknown path again, and I also did – trying not to interfere with the corpses' way. They might grab me, you know.

I'm starting to think this necromancer is evil. But Hseel – why is he friends with him?

_Necromancy is merely a practice – a practice to help restless spirits._

Yes, but these corpses…

"YAAAHHH!!"

I heard a very huge splash it seems, and I looked around me. Everything's still. I looked at Warriv. He's… Trapped…

Only his head was moving. The rest of his body didn't show any movement – as if they were turned to stone.

Help him… Someone help him… Oh, I should be helping him! I ran towards him even with the shallow water slowing me down. I didn't stop and didn't care what corpse I've hit, I just ran towards him until his face is clear.

I was right. His body was turned into stone. His body was like, the perfect art sculpture of some sort. Like Magic.

"Why did you follow me?" a familiar voice said in the mist.

"Uhm…" Warriv stuttered.

"I told you not to follow me," the voice said.

"I'm so sorry Hseel!" I apologized. I turned to Warriv, "I told you!"

"It's okay Leashya. It is your duty to defend him, right?" Hseel replied, still unseen.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Very well…" Hseel said.

The mist around us vanished. A cloaked hooded man appeared right in front of us. "Yeah, you caught me."

Warriv commented. "So Hseel, you're the…"

"Shhhh… Quiet. I never even gave my formal introduction yet."

We were silenced. He removed his hood. It revealed him not wearing spectacles.

"Behold!" he raised his arms, a gesture of summoning. Bones are lifted from the ground and circled him rapidly. "I am – OW!"

A bone hit him on his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered and covered his forehead with his palms. I laughed quietly.

All the bones fell down.

"Ah, never mind that…" he straightened his back from his stoop of pain. "Okay… Okay…"

We were still quiet, watching him.

"Okay, I should give my name…" he said. Then dramatically:

"I – AM – DHOUGLEESH!!"

"You're not Hseel?" I asked him.

"I am Hseel! Don't tell me you didn't notice my name…" he said, not really believing in what I just said.

"What about it?"

"D-H-O-U-G-L-E-E-S-H… Dhougleesh!" he explained. "H-S-E-E-L-G-U-O-H-D… Hseelguohd!"

"You flipped it."

"Correct."

"How creative," I said. "Flipping names, you can't really tell unless you write it down."

"That's the point!" he yelled.

The ground shook. The water rippled. We stopped talking for a while.

"What's that?" Warriv asked.

I felt it again, the Dark energy – a presence. It wasn't coming from Dhougleesh.

"You feel it too?" Dhougleesh asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"What?" Warriv asked. It is clear he hasn't sensed it.

It is becoming colder. Ice crystals are forming on water. I feel uneasy.

"Relax Leashya," Dhougleesh said. "I can handle this…"


	6. In the other side of the world

**The Journey through Eternity**

A Diablo 2 Fan fiction – Rated: **Teen**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"In the other side of the world"

I stopped on whatever I was doing to look at him. Relax?

Thinking of it, I was beginning to relax. I began to rely on him. It seems like it's really easy to trust him, with the tone of his voice. His confidence – it warmed me…

It's as if he isn't the 'instrument' of death.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked him.

"Um, it's kinda hard to explain." He replied.

I looked around. The essence of the desert was gone; it's as if we are in an entirely new place. The field of our vision is eventually going farther, with the fog disappearing in a slow but constant speed. It slowly revealed dark figures: trees, more sedge, and the silhouettes of dead people floating on the muddy water. But the fog was still there, just thinner.

There is still something strange; one maybe that neither I nor Dhougleesh have detected yet, maybe something sinister and dark – and means us intended harm.

The cold may have affected the fog, since the fog is made of water and water freezes, and then fall down, allowing us for a wider view. But what could have caused this cold to occur?

"This place is normally warm," Dhougleesh commented. "It's unusual to have this freezing climate around um… Let's just say – the Swamplands…"

I feel my eyes widen involuntarily. I was surprised by what he said obviously, and…

"WHAT?"

"Um, the mist in the desert… Well, as you know – I made it to shield the magical boundary I made." Dhougleesh explained sounding uneasy at first. "When you step onto the line I set, you immediately get teleported to – um… You know - this place."

I pretended not to have heard him. What? I am on the other side of the world?

This little guard duty of mine just gets weirder and weirder.

The Swamplands is far east of the place where I am supposed to be – which is Aranoch – farther even past the cities Caldeum and Ureh. I don't know much of this place, I just seen it on the map of the known world back at the Monastery – but I think its name pretty much explains itself. But to think of Ureh and its past history – I am starting to think something bad is going to happen, and most of my premonitions usually come true.

Remember the Monastery?

"What's happening?" Warriv asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He is still frozen in stone, except for his head – which is quite uncomfortable just thinking of it.

"Oh, It's nothing for you to worry about," Dhougleesh replied, assuring Warriv of his safety. "But I think it will be for us - me and Leashya."

"What do you do in this place anyway?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"This is one of those places where necromancers gather what they need," he explained calmly. "And this is the nearest place where I was taught how to be a necromancer, the jungles where the Priests of Rathma reside."

I felt my eyes widen again. Necromancers – that would make our situation worse, as it would make us more uncertain of the power that we might face. Who knows? By chance we might encounter an evil mislead necromancer, unlike Dhougleesh who seems carefree by my judgment.

"Where did you put this 'boundary' anyway?" I asked him. We can run for it - if it is near. It's quite difficult to tread in these waters.

"If you're thinking we're running for it, it is waaaay over there…" Dhougleesh replied pointing to a very far point. I looked to where he pointed, which was behind us. "That's the nearest piece of land… And I doubt we reach it in time if someone is chasing us… The resistance in this muddy water might give to our feet… I really don't know…"

He's sounding intelligent. It looks like he knows a lot more stuff than what I even care to know. It must be from the books he had back in Lut Gholein.

"Um… Leashya, Dhougleesh…" Warriv called in a trembling voice.

We turned to Warriv then together said, "What?"

His eyes are pointing something just beyond us. We slowly looked at the direction.

A dark shadow of a human is standing quite a distance from us. On the head are a pair of eyes glowing blue, and it is definitely shaped like those of a person that is furious with us.

We looked at it, unsure of who that person is or what it is. We waited for movement, and time never disappointed us. A faint, icy blue aura seemed to surround its body, and the blur made by the fog defined itself revealing his skinny built. Then, a smile appeared on its face, slowly transforming itself into a very wide grin.

It flung its hands as if it casted a direct spell to us. Then we heard a low echoing voice, together with its lips mouthing it:

"_Fothimatica Strageshelemen!_"

What?

He really is making a direct spell. But that?

Between its two palms appear an orb, and coming out of it were ten magical arrows spreading outward. Each turned into four different colors: blue, red, yellow and green. The blue ones left snow on its way, the red ones was in searing flames, yellow ones crackling with energy and the green one left choking gas in its own trail. Then as it approaches us, each split into 10 more arrows, the same in size and color as it once was; and like guided arrows, they came our way…

"What in the hells is that?" Dhougleesh commented in awe.

"RUN!!!" I yelled at him.

Both of us started running towards the point where the nearest piece of land was, to go back through the boundary and return us safe in Aranoch. We were almost there, not even thinking of those death arrows, and both of us stopped.

"Oh, no…" I remembered, shaking my head.

"WARRIV!" Dhougleesh exclaimed in panic.

We finally looked back. Thankfully, the thing was farther than we expected and the arrows didn't even reach Warriv yet, but it is going to get him sooner.

"HELP ME!!!" Warriv yelled, still in Dhougleesh's stone curse. He was moving his head in all directions, in a hopeless attempt of getting free and saving himself.

"We're coming!!!" Dhougleesh yelled back as we ran towards him. I looked at the arrows, they're coming closer.

Dhougleesh waved his wand when we were just a few feet away from Warriv, and his body turned to its normal state. He regained his balance after a while, and at the moment we can reach his arms, both of us grabbed it and dragged him back to where we're supposed to go.

Now, the arrows are reaching us at a very high speed and suddenly I let go of Warriv's arm. My body moved by itself for I have no time to think. Dhougleesh halted and turned at me.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked me. The one unfamiliar word I just heard made me think for an extremely small moment – and just turned back to answer him.

"Stopping these arrows…" I replied.

"What? Are you crazy?" he said.

"No…"

"Humph… We could just run away you know…" he said in a quiet voice.

He waved his wand. Out from the water were very thick and big bones, and it circled Dhougleesh and the panting Warriv – protecting them. The arrows were coming closer, and I prepared to dodge. My stance is fixed - and now, I just focused on dodging those arrows. These are guided arrows. This will be tricky.

"Wait for it…" Dhougleesh said. I think he knows what I'm doing.

I prepared. The arrows are coming closer.

"And…" Dhougleesh continued.

Here it goes.

"Tada!!!"

Almost instantly, a big wall of bones blocked my sight.

My jaw dropped beyond my utmost control.

"You should've told me you could do that!" I exclaimed in relief.

"Hey," he said, and then coughed a few times. "I only use that at extreme purposes. It costs me a lot of my energy currently…"

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looks tired after doing that.

"Yeah," he replied. "Let's go…"

Warriv was already in a safe place, and we decided to let him walk. We hurried and finally reached land, which is grassy instead of being sandy, and Dhougleesh – on the lead, stopped.

Do we always have to take stops?

"Here," Dhougleesh said, and turned right. I followed him.

The wet ground transitioned into a grassy one; the grass looks darker than those back at Khanduras, and thicker. This type of grass may just exist here and these kind of places.

The next thing I noticed was that the mist is getting thicker, but thanks to our rings, there is still our radius of clear air, and it slowly projected the mist into almost wall-like – except it's moving like the gray clouds when it's going to rain sooner. There is nothing else I can see, and the environment is quiet except for our rapid footsteps and occasionally, a sound made by crickets.

"It is cold," Warriv said, breaking the silence. "You rarely hear crickets do their singing…"

Dhougleesh turned his head slightly to Warriv's direction. "So, Leashya…"

On hearing my name, I moved my head up to look at him.

"What the hell was that thing the guy just did?" he asked.

I looked down. It's like all of the things at the back of my head crossed my conscious mind all at once.

"It's like you know what it is," he described.

Yes, I do know what it is. That special skill was called _Fothimatica Strageshelemen, _and it was created by Kashya herself. She taught it to me while she's training me to be a rogue just before I left Tristram, and I actually haven't mastered it until now. The last time I remembered using it was back at the Land of the Earth, when I showed Danaetia how it's done.

But how did that – _thing_, knew about it? He even perfected it.

No, I don't really think so. The perfect _Fothimatica Strageshelemen_ is that it should make the arrows penetrate the wall of bones Dhougleesh summoned, regardless of how thick or _magical_ it is.

"Hey," Dhougleesh called.

"Huh? What?"

Dhougleesh remained quiet. He just stared at me.

Then I realized I was just standing there, and both he and Warriv are waiting for me.

"Oh," I whispered to myself. Then in a louder voice, "Yes, that was Kashya's special skill…"

Dhougleesh looked surprised. "Then how could he have done that?"

"That was what I was thinking…" I told him.

"Is it possible that that guy and Kashya could have met somewhere and had a duel?" he asked.

"Maybe…"

"Actually that was a rhetorical question…" he commented. "But isn't Kashya one of those two Rogues that went down into that place… You know, back at Tristram?"

"Yes," I answered. "The other one is Blood Raven…"

He nodded… "Well…"

The deep cold returned, and we were surprised; we gasped altogether.

"Dang its cold…" Dhougleesh remarked, now crossing his arms with his head low.

There are those kinds of words again.

"Uh, what does 'heck' and 'dang' mean…" I asked.

"Oh, 'heck' is like the word 'hell' except that I changed it so that it sounds nicer – and 'dang' is like the word 'damn,' not dung…"

I smiled. "But you just said a lot of 'hells' lately."

"What?" he asked. "What about 'hell'?"

"There you go again, never mind…"

Just like before, the mist seemed to retreat from us, reacting to the cold. This time, it revealed very tall grass around us, and we are on the dirt that paved the road we're taking. The whole place is still gloomy, and the distant objects are still shown as gray silhouettes, like trees with vines connecting them to the others. The grassland is 'normal,' like wheat across the field – and nothing else but dragonflies either searching for food or returning to the comfort of their territory.

The silence of us just observing and aware of what is happening – was broken. The seemingly motionless grass 'moved.' We only heard sounds, but we didn't detect the movement in our sights. I feel that sort of feeling I had back at the swamp; I just know I had to be prepared of whatever will happen – and swear upon that I will defend Warriv in any way I can. Dhougleesh will be okay. He's a necromancer after all. Let's see what he's got.

From my back, completely unseen, I brought my small magical sling bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I opened it and thought of javelins that I kept there. In my grasp, I felt a sturdy piece of wood, and pulled it out.

A javelin is in my hand. Whoever made that noise, all I can say is beware…

The grass made the sound again. This time, I'm sure where it came from. It was behind me. I quickly turned to its direction and threw the javelin.

This caught Dhougleesh and Warriv's attention. I'm not even sure if there is someone there, I just threw it.

Luckily there was.

The figure was – _dead_. It was already dead. It was red toned skeleton, probably raised by another necromancer (a quick suspicion since we're near their training place) and it was wielding a sword. The javelin hit its head, and maybe because of the slightly heavier weight of the javelin countering his strength, he fell down head first and broke himself.

Dhougleesh smirked, and then chuckled. "Man, that thing was weak…"

Then many annoying sounds followed. It seemed like it was made by hitting a bone to another bone – and again with the quick suspicion, more of them.

They completely surrounded us. There were archers, and those who wield scimitars. Also out from the ground distant from us, emerged a tall mummy-like figure, with one actual hand, and the other having a scythe-like thing in its place. The color of its skin is pale orange, and an unholy power is emanating from it somehow.

"Funny," Dhougleesh commented. His face turned serious.

"Funny?" I asked.

"Those dead horadrims only exist in Aranoch," he responded.

Then I looked at him. He looked at me. He nodded. I did so too.

And of course you know that was a _cue_.

"Kill stuff for me!!!" Dhougleesh yelled.

I got what he told me.

And in my mind I want to show him something. Something I want to do for a long time – and this is a perfect moment…

I pulled the special bow I have from the bag, a rare long bow. It is actually made of Aldergrove wood, which made it special for me – and also the reason why Gheed lost to me. Aldergrove is worth so much, and he lost a bet for what seemed like more than what he can make for a year.

Then just with my empty hand, I touched the string – and pointed the bow to the dark skies.

"_Fothimatica Strageshelemen!!!_"

Dhougleesh stared at me, ignoring the voiceless taunts by the enemy.

An illusionary arrow appeared. I shot it to the skies, and it split into two… The two arrows zoomed back to the ground and curved in the direction of the enemies and again, each split into three. Each of the three represented the magics the sorcerers mastered: Fire, Cold and Lightning…

"Showoff," Dhougleesh said in seeing the guided arrows flying around furiously, searching for an enemy to kill.

The arrows did so, actually. The six arrows spread and hit enemies. The arrows penetrated through the enemies and took them down easily.

Dhougleesh, seeing at least one of them get killed, waved his wand…

"Ha! Arise my beloved!!!" and the red boned skeleton was revived, now having a white, clean tone.

Afterwards, every single dead thing he sees will be revived in his own vision, saying "Ha!" each time he does it.

"I thought Necromancers do magic," I yelled at him above all the noise.

"Yes, they do – but I want to show you the magic of my summonings…" He replied.

"Hmph… Showoff…"

"Back at ya!"

I concentrated on my side. Even though the arrows are doing their job, going through the ribs of the dead back and forth, making them tumble down and break themselves eventually – I focused on the dead Horadrim Dhougleesh was talking about. It was attacked by two arrows, but it didn't die. Instead, he stopped them by shooting missiles at it, and I saw him do it. Also it proved to be an obstacle to Dhougleesh (I hear him grumble once in a while) because it rivaled Dhougleesh's speed of reviving the dead.

I actually remembered not having a quiver of arrows at least somewhere I could pick one up when I need it, and I am in dire need of it. So I got one from my bag and strapped it to my thigh as quickly as possible and then I started shooting fire arrows at the Horadrim.

The Horadrim didn't expect it, and got hit exactly where I want to hit him. Those were vital spots, but in the sense of the word _vital_ it doesn't even affect him at all because he too, which I just understood for I have forgotten, is also dead. Dead like the others. He was weakened at least, at the look of it, because I might have damaged parts that tie his movements to the corresponding body parts. So maybe I disabled his movements, therefore not allowing him to cast spells and give Dhougleesh the upper hand.

Or so I thought…

He looked at me, and shot three black, disk-like things. It went fast towards me.

Instincts… Instincts… I focused on the thing. It's fast, and I might not make it if I just _walk_ out of its way because they're evenly spread. But it also has a drawback: its heading towards me in a perfect, straight line.

I can't rely on Dhougleesh's wall of bones right now. The only way is to dodge.

My sensations changed, as if time slowed for me. I know where it is going; I know where I must move. The 'bolt' is low lying, so I know that I must jump. But when I do that, I should also know what to do next. It's like something I call a _combo_, and I just love doing it.

The bolt has arrived. I jumped.

Now I am in mid air. I have no time to pick up an arrow to fire. Besides my bow is positioned, and all I have to do is fire. Fire a magic arrow.

I fired two immediate shots. My arrows were the 'faster' of the exchange of missiles and my arrows reached the Horadrim half the time his 'bolts' reach me. It hit him. I smiled. But did it hurt him?

I landed onto the ground. I gasped for my breath.

"Sorry, but wrong choice Leashya…" Dhougleesh urged.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It will _never_ hurt him. He's immune to it…"

Why does it that every time I show my combos, it doesn't work? It always happens that my attacks are the immunity of the enemy… Oh, well.

"Then what should I do?"

"The arrow skill you got, and don't make it 'normal' magic… Make it _elemental_ magic!"

Let's see… What's the element that has the most to offer?

Fire – it's too moist in here, Lightning – if I can do it without using the _Fothimatica_ thing, but unfortunately I can't… But _Cold_…

Cold suits this situation…

I took an arrow into my hands and aimed at the dead Horadrim.

I forced my energies into the arrow. The arrow was coated in light blue substance…

And I fired it.

_Freezing Arrow… _I whispered silently.

The arrow, as it slowly makes its way to the Horadrim, spun on its own. The spinning made the air surrounding it stir – and made it cold.

_Karcheus… Karcheus… Lend me the power – the power to cast upon the wrath of which you came._

The arrow seemed to explode with icy winds as if it came from the arrow itself.

_Crush my foes with frozen might, in my honor of your name…_

Now the cold I am feeling absolutely came from somewhere I know. The arrow spun faster, creating white, harsh and freezing wind.

The arrow hit the Horadrim. The moment it touched him… There was a great icy explosion; the wind pushed us with great strength and intense cold. The others were blown away and were destroyed.

I think I overdid it.

"Whoa…" Dhougleesh awed. "That was awesome… You showoff!"

"Sorry to ruin your parade of summons…" I answered.

"Well, I'm not even done yet…" Dhougleesh said.

"Both of you stop showing off..." Warriv interrupted. He was down on the ground, probably from my intense freezing arrow. "Or say 'showoff!' It's making me sick… That word is stuck in my head!!!"

"Sorry, Warriv…" I apologized.

Dhougleesh rolled his eyes.

"Who sent those guys anyway?" Dhougleesh wondered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Those undead minions," Dhougleesh answered. "They're not from here. I mean, it's even impossible for a necromancer to summon those things…"

"Well, maybe they just got through that boundary you made; if you think they were from Aranoch…"

"No, they were summoned _here_."

"Well, maybe that guy is also a necromancer – the guy we encountered earlier…"

"If he is, then why can he perform that Kashya skill?" Dhougleesh asked almost directly…

I fell silent. "I don't really know…"

Dhougleesh looked around. Warriv stood up. I was deep into my thoughts.

"Someone's messing up the balance…" Dhougleesh whispered, loud enough for us to hear it.

Then it was silent. The mist thickened once again. It was warmer than usual.

How can that guy perform such skills? He copied it… And Dhougleesh – he said it is unusual for someone to summon those _things_.

"Hey, cheer up…" Dhougleesh suggested. A smile appeared on his face. "We'll find answers, but we can't really expect to find it sooner. For now, forget. Let us go…"

We walked down the road, to return to Aranoch.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

What do you think? I think I should say that I might be submitting a new chapter every Wednesdays or Thursdays. As always, I would love to hear your comments and criticism. Thanks to all the readers. You encourage me to move on… :D


	7. The Maiden's Attempt

**The Journey through Eternity**

A Diablo 2 Fan fiction – Rated: **Teen**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"The Maiden's Attempt"

He was there.

It was midnight. The snow on the ground illuminated slightly, reflecting the light the moon casted down to the humble earth. From afar stood a forest of pine trees, completely filling most of the ground that should've been visible, up to the feet of distant mountain ranges, not clear from around here – the clouds are low this time, covering most of the upper part including the peak.

Snow fell softly; it was an aftermath. A blizzard swept through this lonesome yet beautiful place – and the storm clouds carrying the heavy load has passed and are all behind. It – the place wasn't damaged. There is someone guarding this place, getting rid of the wrathful force nature may give. Although this 'someone' is fighting alongside nature, he preserved this special place's unique beauty against its will. After all, this is where he lived.

He stood on top of a big boulder - a boulder with a wide, flat, top, with a companion – a dire wolf, beside him. He petted the wolf, and both of them looked at the moon. The moon was completely round, and the cold yet soft breeze passed by them, swaying his neat ponytail fixed behind his neck. He also had a lock of hair on top of his forehead. It was stiffer than the ponytail, but it still followed the rhythm. The person breathed in deep, and his wolf let out a howl.

He was waiting. He is searching. He knows what it is he wants – and he also just wants to be found. Where to find? When to start?

It just reminded him of a story. A story once told to him by someone he cherished the most…

He remained quiet. The wolf calmed down after his howl. The wolf looked up to his master.

The person looked down as well to respond to his wolf's glance. And at that he found a lump in the snow. He bent down and shoved the lump away – and a majestic, red flower emerged.

He picked it up, and admired it with a smile. But after that, he frowned and breathed out to it.

The flower withered and died. A slight hint of tears appeared in his eyes, but he managed to hold it back. Once again, he bent down and put the flower down. He covered it with snow, burying it. He's mourning.

He turned his back and walked away – with his wolf following him.

The view slowly faded into black.

"Leashya?" a voice echoed.

Who is that? The voice sounds familiar.

"Leashya, thou art sweating!!!" the voice said once again. I now know it.

Dhougleesh.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

"Oh," I sat up from the comfort of the rags.

"It's quite hot in here – for you…" Dhougleesh said. He lent me a brown hard square piece of – something.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"A fan," Dhougleesh replied.

That wasn't the answer I really want to know. I want to know is that what it is made of… I know it's a fan.

It's dawn – really early dawn. The skies are still of the darkest shade of blue, and half of the stars are gone. The sun is almost rising.

We are in the middle of the road back to Khanduras. We used camels (which are slower than horses as we know…) and we're expecting to get to the camp by noontime. Right now, we're in our tents with colors that blended with the environment. It was our temporary home from a very cold night, and now its dawn – it was surprisingly hotter than usual, and I think this instant change made me sweat.

I moved the thing rapidly, fanning myself. The cool air revived me.

"Let's pack up and continue…" Dhougleesh said.

Warriv told Jheryn about the unexpected event. Jheryn still viewed Dhougleesh the same as he had viewed Hseel (Since he still has the same attitude no matter what…) – and Dhougleesh appreciated it. Jheryn also promised not to tell Greiz – Dhougleesh actually feared he might report to the Church of Light. If that will happen, paladins might come and exterminate him – or simply tear his house down.

I can't believe he feared them that much. He told me it was because all in there are precious to him, and he doesn't want them gone. It was a big part of his life – and it is certainly unfair to lose it without a proper reason when all he did is not wrong.

He also told me Fara is aware, but since she knows Dhougleesh as a very good person – she lets it pass. Now he's hoping she'd return and defend his home so that he will not lose it. They usually believe her.

Unlike other necromancers, as he told me – and daftly compared, he considered himself as a wimp and coward. He has a low self-esteem, I evaluated – but he also told me if the time is right and he is comfortable enough, he actually brags about a lot of stuff. If I think that he's only bragging when he was having a summoning 'parade,' he isn't bragging. He is serious with his skills, and is constantly honing them.

He commented on my _Kashya_ skill, and he said it was 'awesome.' He told me he's developing a spell himself – which he proudly called 'Dark Thorns.' He said it's like planting a wood-like thing on the ground, except it is made of pure dark magic, and the wood-like thing is homed on a specified target. Like a vine, the dark magic goes to the enemy as if it was digging underground, and bursts out of the earth when the enemy is directly above. When it is valid that the enemy is close by, it will then grow a massive number of thin thorns piercing and stabbing the enemy…

That would be gruesome.

We finished packing up our stuff and put them on the camels. We continued our journey.

A lot of familiar places whizzed by as if we were moving too fast. It was only me I think, but most of my day seemed wasted – and the hours just passed like it was nothing.

Dhougleesh was quiet, but I think he felt the same way as I did. I glance at him once or twice in an hour, and his frustrated face remained the same.

"Does anyone own these camels?" Dhougleesh finally blurted out.

"Yes," I answered. "We own it. We bought it back there."

"So, we are clearly allowed to do as we wish to it."

I don't really settle for the word 'it' – even though I use it. I suddenly wondered what the camel might have felt if it could understand a word we're saying.

Horrible?

"Don't tell me you're going to kill them…" I told him, suspecting of something likely to be done by his kind. "And raise them up from the dead so they would be lighter and be faster in your will…"

"I am certain that I can do that," Dhougleesh answered, comfortably reliant of his skill. "Although I didn't show you much back there, I can still manage… And I won't do that; something tells me no."

"Ah…"

"But I can turn them to horses," he immediately said, continuing the flow of words. "Can I?"

"If you know how," I reminded him. "Remember, we're in the desert still, and you can't really rely on horses."

"Oh, yeah – they can run!" Dhougleesh said brightly.

"The horses? Of course they do."

"No, the camels!" Dhougleesh corrected. "They usually make them race once or twice back in Lut! And there are actually prizes to whose camel that reached the goal first!"

"Lut?" I questioned.

"Lut Gholein…" He replied.

"No, I won't do that… They're far too fragile especially with these loads. We might break their spine." I explained.

"How about we carry them?" He suggested. "The loads?"

Huh, we are the loads…

"What, do you want them racing out to nowhere and reach the place in no time?" I asked mockingly.

"YES!!!"

"Then good, because then we'll be out here all alone in the middle of nowhere, with all these 'loads,' left by running camels."

"Oh."

He finally realized.

We practically remained silent the rest of the way. He was grinning, instead of the frustrated face he posed hours ago, and maintained the good spirit among us both. His grins make me feel lifted and encouraged – even if he just faked it or remembering the little fuss about the camels.

What really caught my attention during the time is the dream I had. Who was it? What purpose does he have on me?

I can't really force my ability to foresee and remember things at my own will, and they just happen naturally – usually at the right time. But if this is the image I am receiving, then what does it mean?

I need to look over that later. I may need numerous hours to observe and know the 'sight' I have. Maybe it's just coincidence that I have dreamt about someone I may never meet. If that's the matter, I don't care.

Where was I?

It was getting cooler, I noticed, and the camels feel relieved somewhat. The temperature is now temperate – I suppose; not that hot, nor that cold. Dhougleesh really seemed to be aware as well, and I knew that from the way he reacts to the occasional breeze that came down from the ice peaked mountain ranges separating Aranoch and Khanduras. He gave a quick shiver, and that's basically it.

"It will be quite cold in here – for you…" I told him.

He gave me a scowl, but then he rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small forgiving smile.

The scrub eventually reappeared itself on the usually blank, dull yellow, bright, sandy terrain, and later on, the fruitful green bushes. The trees appeared, then 'growing' into _those_ pines – slowly revealing the lush empty space revealing the Rectangle portal. We came out from the woods; from another way perhaps – we were approaching the portal from the south (The portal is facing the east, I just realized). There, as we came closer, the tracks from the small carriage I rode in before were still visible, leading itself to a dead seeming road, only filled with scrub and mostly leafless trees.

One of the reasons I never get to see the beauty I witnessed just now.

As I have known, the monastery gate is still due far north – and beyond the foreground of shady trees lays a shimmering pond, a collection of water from the slow, hidden spring somewhere nearby. It is clean and safe to drink – but I don't really need water right now.

Why do we have to use the monastery gate anyway? I bet this portal is really useful – especially when we need to just get through the obstacle, the monastery, if we can't get through there.

I think I may have to ask Kashya later – or Akara.

"So, we are finally here…" Dhougleesh said.

We entered, and surprisingly, a group of six rogues were there.

"Leashya, you're back!!!" one of them yelled.

I never wondered why that person doesn't call me sergeant, because it's none other my best friend, Paige.

Like most of the rogues, she has light brown hair fixed on a pony tail. She has short fringes covering her forehead, and unlike others trying hard enough, it actually fit her. Her cheery face erased my doubts of the moment as well. Maybe that's why I like her, and also my best friend.

Paige actually trusts me too much; as far as words allow me to describe. A lot of rogues still laid their knowledge in doubt, and it still discomforts me. Knowledge of me, a rogue turned Amazon; they still look to me as a traitor. Despite that, a feeling deep inside me feels I will be safe - and I am proud they do that because it leads me to believe they are taught well: Never trust anyone. That's how rogues view the world, and it is really natural for me to feel the same – one that once was a rogue.

But I also felt their uneasiness around Kashya, and once they do – they seek my cover of dwindling comfort. I think they should trust me if they want for me to give them my words of ease. I mean I can whenever they want, but it's just them that repel it somehow.

So Paige, you're not the only one I can talk to in the camp – so I see fit to introduce Dhougleesh to you.

"Paige!" I yelled back. The rogues clear themselves of both our ways; some looking at me glad the Chieftain's sister is safe and some looking at Paige in question, not really expecting her flesh touch mine. Paige ran towards me, I just walked small steps, and both of us reached for each others' embrace.

"You had me so worried, you know?" Paige explained.

"Well, I'm only gone for – um, three or four days…" I told her. "I lost count – with small numbers…"

She gave a little chuckle, "Well, I don't really know, either. I lost track of time waiting."

I felt two small finger taps on my right shoulder, coming from behind me.

I never expected Dhougleesh would want to be introduced.

"Oh, here…" I put my arms behind Dhougleesh and pushed him to my front so Paige could notice him. "Paige, Dhougleesh – Dhougleesh, Paige…"

"GREETINGS!!!" Dhougleesh interrupted my introductions shortly after I mentioned the last name. His hands expanded, and bowed to her in a – sort of, formal way.

Paige giggled.

"He's a necromancer," I added.

All of the rogues gasped. Paige backed off.

Dhougleesh gave a wide grin and faced me.

"Nice!" Dhougleesh commented happily, and raised his left hand as if he was about to say a Zakarumite Pledge.

I just gave him a look of wonder and ignorance.

"Slap it," Dhougleesh commanded.

"Why?"

"Well, that's what the young people do nowadays – is it not?" he asked.

"Could be," I just replied with a touch of a savvy tone. "I never heard or seen it."

I was expecting he would say _'Oh,'_ because of disappointment like he did a while ago when he realized the thing back at our argument about the camels, but I think it will be me who will find myself disappointment. I can feel it in the air.

"Oh, just slap it…'

I did. Well, it relieved me a bit. He still said the word, _'Oh.'_

"Good."

The rogues were staring at us. Why would that walking corpse be touching the Chieftain's sister – the sergeant?

I was looking for Paige. There was curiosity in her eyes – but it seems like Dhougleesh is to be feared more because of the practices of Necromancy he knows so well and may be used for diabolical purposes – bringing doom upon the sisters in the camp. She is as curious as I was before, and I know what to do…

"Come on Paige," I told her. "He's nice…"

I trust Dhougleesh's abilities enough. He is nice; sometimes a gentleman, sometimes an empty nut. But he's still a very presentable intelligent man overall.

Paige just gave herself up and brought out her hand and reach for Dhougleesh's for a shake. Dhougleesh gladly took it.

"It is very nice and fair of you to accept my acquaintanceship," Dhougleesh said simply. His charisma flushed Paige's cheeks in a rosy tint.

But then my attention ignored what was there, and I began noticing things.

As if the world stood still, I saw the crows settling on ground outside the camp fly up and away, and vibrations started creeping towards me and climbed up from my toe to my head; a large, low sound reached my ears and stung my head – telling me to do an unknown command. It was unfamiliar and then it stopped.

A large bell I didn't know where is rampaged its sound across the camp. The rogues, every rogue including Paige, were alerted and ran towards the wall facing Blood Moor where the closed gate also stood. I and Dhougleesh just stood there wondering – but also aware that something wrong just happened.

"Oh, you are back," a familiar voice said behind me.

Both of us turned to its direction. There stood the red-haired woman I always wanted to see.

"Is this the first one?" Kashya asked.

"Dhougleesh, at your service Chieftain!" Dhougleesh told her. "Me ready, anytime!"

"You sure are cheerful, eh?" Kashya remarked. "Now go, you two. The bell says there are attackers…"

I have a lot of questions, like 'where's the bell,' but her face is taking the ignore phase and went the opposite way to give commands to the rogues.

The wall facing the Moor had a top and stairs on the side, for rogues to go to and shoot nearby threats. Some of the rogues were there, only few, to allow a bigger chance of missing if the enemy brought ranged attackers and to lessen the number of deaths if they get any chance.

"Now, with my summoning talents aside," Dhougleesh whispered to me. "Watch this."

I watched him. He slowly bent, with his head up looking at the wall.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me. He moved his right arm and pointed at the wall. I did nothing else but watch.

Then a rush of wind hit my face. My hair followed the force, unfortunately, and hit me hard and sharply on my face. It was fine, but what I just saw amazed me.

Dhougleesh didn't stride, but he just ran towards the wall smoothly. It was like nothing was stopping him, and it's as if his feet never even touched the ground. He was unbelievably fast.

"Woah," I just dropped my jaw in awe. Yes, that really pushed his summoning talents aside.

"How did you do that, you ask?" Dhougleesh said out loud across the empty space between us. "I had a charm, an insignia marked onto my skin that gave me that kind of speed. One of a kind; my mother gave me it to run away in case if I get in trouble when I was still a child – and advantageously use it against my foes if I fight when I am older."

"That's – remarkable," I described my best that time, as if that word was enough.

"Yeah," he answered the comment. "Hey, can I go upstairs?"

"Go up the wall? Definitely," I answered.

He climbed the fragile wooden stairs built beside the inner side of the wall, and reached the top. I followed him, shortly after he removed his last foot off the stairs. It was _too_ fragile that it might break down when more than one put their weight on it.

Halfway up, I felt a stare coming from the ground. I slowly turned my head to search, and realized my sister looking at me. Her face remained strict, but a hint of an encouraging grin was there. She nodded, and her eyes rolled to Dhougleesh's direction.

That tells me she's observing. She might even be suspicious of him being a necromancer. Like most people, she believes that necromancers are not on the side of the Light. Of course, but it doesn't necessarily mean they're aligned to the Evils. I, now, even comfortably believe Dhougleesh isn't aligned there at all, but pretty much Neutral as most of the Rathmians care about the balance. Not only that, but Dhougleesh maybe is even more.

I finally reached the top. There was only a little bit of space, but it was enough to be comfortable not to fall. I looked beyond then, and all I could see is a muddy field, dead trees and a thick fog ahead.

So far, I haven't seen the other Amazons. They were there back at the Monastery, but they – disappeared. Could they have been killed? I hope not. They were the only ones I have left, my only contact and connection to my unbearable past, and even though unbearable – they're my only allies. I cannot risk the lives of the rogues. It's not that I don't want to get them, the other Amazons, hurt as well – but they're at least not those as delicate as the rogues.

The Amazonian culture is glorious and very well known, especially for their trade. They're worthy trading partners, as long as you never even try to _betray_ them or treat them like lowlifes. I want rogues to be that great too, but with the Amazons over them, it will have to wait. This young Sisterhood doesn't deserve to lose more lives, as we have lost a number back at the Monastery already.

"Hey," a voice called. It was Paige.

"What's up?"

"Nervous?" she asked.

"No," I answered. Why would I be nervous? It's not for a matter of revenge, but killing the ones that killed the people that I cared for will never be an obstacle to overcome.

"Oh," she reacted, after taking a deep breath.

"Are you?"

"A little," she answered. "I'm not as experienced as you."

"Huh," then I grinned afterwards. "Don't worry, you will be someday."

She smiled.

"Here they come," Dhougleesh warned. "I can feel something _evil_ coming this way."

Evil – demons and undead. Could there be more? I wonder.

Paige and I walked towards Dhougleesh, standing beside him. He's making a cylinder with his hands and put them over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Nothing, it's just fun how weird doing this is…" he chuckled.

How odd.

The fog, like smoke but _finer_, moved aside from a mass that's cutting across its respectful place. A huge figure, still unclear, is making its way – along with a frightening horde of diverse monsters. Some possessed animals, some undead, and a few of those demons I encountered back at the cave, unseen beneath the thick foggy blanket. This time, I also realized those demons have varied skin tones, maybe related to their experience – I guess because of the weapons they wield and their faces. The Fallen Ones are more smiley and stupid seeming, compared to those _dark_ ones behind them.

They marched on. Tensions are felt across the camp; Paige is slightly sweating. There is that feeling, a strange feeling crawling inside my body, grasping my hands to clench, forcing my jaw to grit. My chest is vibrating as if it is cold, and my spine – electrifying. These sensations started all over and over, until my mind finally figured it out. The maiden is a spectator. She's planning to see us suffer. Her silhouette carved the image in my mind – the anguish she brought, the green unusual tone of her skin, when she was described as one like a succubus, designed to seduce, yet somehow she isn't.

The red hair appeared. It was flying up, as if the ground was right above her – walking on the sky herself. But then what was described in the writings became true, what I just thought about her suddenly false. The green tone of her skin was strangely proving nonexistent. She walked towards the camp with pride, brining with her a dark deadly smile.

Her skin was paler, more _human_. Her eyes are sharp, not sharp like someone with a good sight, but sharp that is stinging – cutting through the spirit of those who dare look at it. Her face was vibrant, beautiful, seductive, yet deadly deep within her heart and soul; black and definitely dark, no light will ever shine or return – there is no escape.

Everything about her was the same as the day I met her, except her skin and her _emotions_. The last time I saw her, she was quite unpleased, wild and angry. Now she is quite more motivated, determined and is clearly craving for our blood staining the green grass, which colors are very indistinct – unmatched. Suffering; she wants to see us suffer.

No wonder she was called the Queen of Anguish. She's evil, cold, and malevolent. Her features are deceiving and are made to lure mortals – for her own pleasure of taking their lives…

…Slowly.

Then she stopped.

I looked down to her _hooves_. There were many, too many of them. There were those demons, both seen and unseen before. There were few _goat men,_ those demons who are goat in – well, everything from fur to appearance, except its posture. They had a human posture, and they're wielding polearms. There are even those kinds of demons, beastly demons if you know what I mean. They're like disfigured hunched demons with bull horns, beady red eyes that stare at you and a head that is of any canine, except it is bigger and its teeth are jagged. Its arms are big and are hanging from its shoulders, bringing its weight down to the ground and appear to burden its bearer. Demons of all sorts – I can't really tell at all except those.

They all stopped following her; they're under her command. Is this some kind of war? It's really hopeless if you look at it in numbers, but sometimes numbers are deceiving just like appearances do. First of all, they can't possibly know our strength – and we are proud to have someone on our side that can summon a new warrior lending a sword to this battle, especially one that takes advantage over the dead. You know, we kill some and those killed will be ours in our command.

Well, to be precise, the dead are not in our command – they're under _his _command.

It was silent afterwards. Both sides just had a battle of examining each other for a while: what to do next, how to do this or that… Andariel never even flinched, or even look like she's examining us. Maybe she's just taking a good look at us before we are put to our graves. The rogues however are looking so tense, and also thoughtful and smart. I smiled as I looked at each other. That's why I love being a rogue by blood.

Kashya was at the left side of the gate, while I and Dhougleesh are at the other side. She was watching Andariel in the eye, trying to get out the answers to her questions relating to this event I guess.

Yes. Questions… Why does she never leave us at peace? Had she done what she really intended to, really – to us? She kicked us out of the Monastery; isn't that enough?

She really wants to exterminate us, like as if she was told, and taking it for her, well again, _pleasure._

She moved her head, as if to signal someone to charge.

I waited, but no one moved.

"Leah," Dhougleesh called. I looked at him. He pointed to the ground right below us, in front of the gate. I looked to it as he directed me to.

Then there was a noise I didn't really expect to hear – and a view I didn't expect to see, too. The ground broke, mud thrown away, and there were hands bursting out of the ground. There was still flesh, and a low unwanted voice was heard. It astonished the rogues that happened to see it, some gasped. Luckily, no one is really faint at heart in here. Dhougleesh was calm however, seeing these must have been common to him.

"Ha ha…" Dhougleesh laughed mockingly. He brought out his wand out of his pocket. It was the one I saw in the chest he has back on Lut Gholein, the one with a small skull at its tip.

He used to of his fingers to twirl his wand. He stopped twirling his wand without looking.

He started towards the edge of the wall, and pointed to the dead people now standing. They were zombies. I looked at them, and they look they can use some _eating_ of other people's brains as some people in Aranoch said.

But then I noticed something bad. I looked at Dhougleesh's wand. It was not as it is supposed to be; the wand's skull is – well, let's say it's not at the same side as his thumb.

"Dhougleesh…" I tried to stop him.

"CURSE YOU DEAD PEOPLE!!!" Dhougleesh let out.

I slapped my face.

The skull started to glow red, pointing towards his chest.

"Dhougleesh, your wand…"

The zombies stopped due to the intensity and loudness in his voice, staring at him blankly.

"…Immune to magic, huh?"

"Dhougleesh!"

"Well, that's not possible. I -"

There was a bright flash of red.

"YAAAAH!!!" He yelled.

I hurdled over the edge to see where he's falling. I feel really bad right now, but not bad related to evil, bad that is pity.

Dhougleesh fell over a small rogue tent. The rogues looked at him, not worried about the tent so much – which is good. Kashya was watching nearby and doesn't look too pleased.

"Oh," Dhougleesh sighed as he stood up, dazed. "Sorry about that – whoever owns this lovely little tent that was just… …_disarranged and slightly misplaced_ unfortunately all over the place when my weight pushed it to the ground."

Oh, okay. I was relieved a little bit. The zombies were quiet as well, maybe some of their humanity was left after all for pity – or they may be laughing deep inside them on this unwelcomed event.

Dhougleesh turned to look at me. Both of us stared at each other for a short while. He smiled. I smiled. He grinned.

Both of us burst into laughter.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" I told him.

"Hey!" He answered after my comment. "I did that on purpose."

"Okay – come on up." I said trying to calm myself down.

Kashya's unpleased face disappeared. She may have noticed our relationship present – and maybe decided not to argue at all for I have known more of him than her. That's what I am guessing anyway, I'm not really certain of her thoughts especially when I am not her. Dhougleesh on the other hand, went on the stairs to come up back to his spot.

"That tent was the rogues'," I told him.

"My deepest sincerest apologies rogues," he told them while he bowed his head down. The rogues on the other side of the gate just nodded.

The zombies were still there, not staring at anyone else but Dhougleesh.

"What's with you guys?" he taunted.

He leaped off the wall and I was dumbfounded. The wall is tall for heaven's sake!

He raised his wand as he fell, correctly this time, and he yelled before his toes touch the grass.

"POISON NOVA!"

The skull shone a green eerie light. The moment he touched the ground, he kneeled absorbing the impact, and set the head of his wand to the grass.

There was a silent explosion, and a sound – like rushing poison gas through a narrow pipe, or more accurately, rushing though a bottle as if it was alive and desperate to get out. There was also a green dull light that exploded from Dhougleesh's wand, and then there were shots of green guided poison gas moving out of Dhougleesh as the center to every direction. They look liked malformed spirits – wisps, destined to sting someone on their way. They most likely resemble death.

Every zombie that was near the camp's gate was dead in an instant. The dead were silenced, given death once again. Oh, I don't really wish to be a zombie – being alive in those moments just makes me experience death once again. Then again, I won't be thinking at least.

I opened my mouth about to say something about it, but I remained speechless. I looked behind me to see what Kashya's reaction would be. She was slightly smiling. At least she was pleased (Even though she didn't see it, I guess she just knew what happened. Who knows what she knows? She could've known Dhougleesh's spell for years.). I looked back in front of me, with a one-sided grin. I looked at Andariel.

Now she doesn't look so pleased.

She moved her head again, commanding the entire force to attack the little camp.

There were battle cries heard, the rogues stood still but was discouraged by their voices. The demons weren't desperate or even fighting for their good, but thinking of their determination to finish us – wasn't really a good sound to hear.

The battle seemed hopeless. It wasn't even a battle after all. It's like they are crushing us with their feet, like vermin.

Even the tiny voices of the fallen shouting their lungs out aren't funny at all. Except for Dhougleesh; he looks like he's enjoying it. He was still at the bottom not moving, but not panicking or even scared one bit.

I was scared, even though I'm not showing it. What will be of our camp? Now speaking of them in Blood Moor, where's Flavie? Is she dead?

Too many questions unanswered, yet the end is so close. The past didn't matter at all from the present.

A hand appeared on my left shoulder. The tension made me numb, and was restored after a warm touch. My sister appeared beside me, calm and maintained her strict face. She didn't look at me, but her presence made me more comfortable.

"Can you do it?" she asked me without looking.

"No," I knew what she was talking about. "I used it a few days ago."

"How did it fare?"

"Not good," I answered blankly. Yes, my Fothimatica paled before hers.

I think that's what she's planning.

She took an ordinary long bow from her waist (I didn't see it earlier, maybe she got it just now – it's not special in every way…) and aimed at the sky. She made a magic, ethereal arrow, and shot it silently.

That's it. It's not as great as I did it before; she has enough skill not to speak the spell out with difficulty. All she did was shot a seemingly harmless arrow, and wait. Just wait.

She looked at Andariel. I still looked up at the sky, and the arrow already disappeared. I followed what she did, too.

"You need more practice," she told me.

In case you're wondering, she can't use the spell back in the monastery because the monastery might be destroyed. I told you before, the Fothimatica the mysterious shade performed was not perfect – it should've managed to get through Dhougleesh's bone wall with ease. The way Kashya does it or the level Kashya does it was phenomenal and extremely deadly, for it can destroy multiple buildings at once without effort.

But here is an open field. Perfect scenario.

The forces are closing in. Dhougleesh was still calm, and maybe he's planning something. He didn't flinch at all, and he's still smiling at the fallen crying out a cry with all his might.

Then they arrived.

It rained arrows; colorful arrows emitting its corresponding power as it fall down. The arrows split by themselves by fives and each targeted its own demon.

There weren't enough arrows to kill everyone, but it does penetrate.

The battle cries faded. The battle cries were replaced by tortured screams of dying demons. There was blood everywhere. Andariel watched. She loved Anguish, but she doesn't accept defeat. She gritted her teeth.

"Rogues," Kashya commanded… "…Ready, aim, FIRE!"

There were more arrows. Almost half of her forces were already dead by the time Kashya's arrows evaporated. The new, physical ones rained death over the demons. Few died. The demons look tougher that they look.

"Hey Kashya," Dhougleesh called. "Stop killing demons! I think the number of arrows shot is enough for now…"

"Well then, show us what you got." Kashya told him.

Dhougleesh lowered his hands and gestured them as if he was holding orbs.

"ARISE!!!"

He raised both of his hands, and the dead demons' bones were lifted and were ripped off from their corpses, forming their former selves in skeleton form. Shields and swords magically appeared on their arms and they were ready. What's more, they're in the middle of the battle field.

"ATTACK!!!" Dhougleesh yelled out loud.

The skeletons were charging on to the demons. The charge to the camp halted. Paige was impressed.

"Wow," she wowed.

There was an intense battle. Andariel looked impatient. Her forces were hopeless against Dhougleesh's army of the dead. Even though there are equal numbers between the two opposing sides; one killed, one of the other side gets killed – the numbers supposed to finish us off faded quickly.

Then she did it.

Her skin was a little greener than usual, and her eyes were much angrier. And then, as if there was a magic bag of dust at her left, she threw big enormous blobs of gas across the Moor.

The dead are immune to poison, but the force of the deadly breeze threw them away.

"Wait…" Dhougleesh said – practically to no one.

Some of his forces stood up one again, while some didn't. Their bones were broken – and dead or alive, both can't stand again to fight.

He grabbed a bottle with blue liquid from his pocket. He took a little sip from it like it was a beverage.

"Ah, a very nice energy drink would make the whole world a better place!" Dhougleesh commented.

He looked up at me. "Got a very good bastard sword?"

"Excuse me?" I told him.

He was bewildered at the question I gave him back.

"Huh, just playing…" I continued.

"Oh…"

"Hey Charsi, got a bastard sword?" I yelled at Charsi who happened to be just behind the wall right below us.

"Excuse me?" Charsi replied.

"That's getting old…" I told her. "Make it a magical one, for Dhougleesh…"

"Okay," Charsi returned. "Hey Flavie, can you get this to her?"

"Flavie?" I asked.

"Yes, I am here… So quit worrying about it if you are…" Flavie said.

"Oh, fine…"

Flavie handed me the bastard sword she carefully dragged up the stairs.

"Hey Dhougleesh!" I yelled at him.

"Where is it?"

"Here."

I threw it through the edge of the wall. It landed on the ground blade first. He got his wand on the right hand, while handling the bottle with his left. He flicked his wand.

"Be careful, that could impale me in the head and then you're out of nice necromancers!" he complained.

"Sorry."

The sword looked like it was boiling. Some of the boils stayed, slowly sculpturing it into a 5 foot tall bulky metal person. It has one of its hands a sword and another is a mace.

"Go."

The beastly metal person ran across the field with its heavy built. It charged towards one of the goat men, and blew it off its feet and sent it flying helplessly.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"An iron golem," he replied. "It also takes the magical and physical properties of the weapon – so making it magic isn't useless after all."

"I thought you were going to use it," I told him looking at the golem.

"Look at me, I am a weakling. How can I handle such a weapon?"

"You're not a weakling if we look at your arsenal," I encouraged.

"Huh, well… Kashya, I think you can fire again – if you want." Dhougleesh told my sister.

"Rogues, fire at will." Kashya commanded instantly.

The rogues picked off the enemies one by one. I joined in and use explosive arrows. A little area of damage is able to help, isn't it?

The battle seemed to be in our favor. From what seemed to be a hopeless battle became effortless because of Dhougleesh and of course my sister and the rogues. I haven't given much of help at all, actually giving me shame, but it is not my fault I can't use another Fothimatica. I can only use it once in a while, like once every two weeks. It needs a ton of energy to release that powerful thing, yet Kashya made it look so easy.

She didn't even say a word unlike the shadow back in the Swamplands and me back there as well.

I feel so weak.

Dhougleesh finished it off. All the demons were dead, and we heard a terrifying, scream of hate. Andariel was gone, for now. She retreated with some of her much more major demons whose silhouettes appeared when she was gone, on the mist. The maiden's attempt was useless – but I doubt she will ever stop. Now that Dhougleesh is in our side, I think she would send more powerful minions to kill us. We were such a nuisance to her and her plans if she did have plans on her mind. What would it be? Spread anguish to the world?

Akara said that the darkness has returned about a week ago, or was it? Maybe 'a few days ago' is more fitting – and much has changed. That fact sparked the dwindling hope left in me – we can make a change. These nightmares have to end.

Yet again, who started it? The world knew of Diablo and his minions under the Tristram Cathedral not long ago defeated by a lone warrior, and the rogues assigned there fled to the monastery because of an unfortunate event just weeks ago. Maybe those two are related. There was peace in Tristram, a while, before it was finally destroyed. The destruction made the rogues flee to the monastery for protection. Then Andariel attacked. Blood Raven was gone, without me knowing her real name. Some rogues died. And the amazons I'm with are gone as well.

I know those amazons were alive. Where are they?

They're the only ones I have left to remember my past at least. They were rebel amazons who swore to be with me to the death.

I was lost for a brief moment.

The closed gate was opened for Dhougleesh and his bloody iron golem. It was quieter now, and the noise was made only for the eyes to see - The corpses in Blood Moor.

No rogue died. The demons fought dead demons. We get to fight some (the zombies) – but at least it's much less than they have fought. It's because of Dhougleesh. He didn't realize what he just did.

"Ha ha, Leashya – I am now the hero necromancer of the rouges and one Amazon!" He bragged as he came up the stairs once again.

I spoke too soon.

"Shut up. Fix the tent. Bathe your golem. And then rest." I told him.

"That's a lot," Dhougleesh commented.

"Better to get going then," I told him.

He muttered things as he went down the stairs. He's like a grown up with child instincts. And he's very friendly. He brought back the light in my face…

"I think you're very harsh on him," Paige said.

"Actually, Warriv told me to be like this as his punishment for playing with us back at Lut Gholein." I told her. It is very true by the way. Warriv can't forget the scares that the old Hseel gave him. I can still remember… THE NECROMANCER!!!

"Oh, okay…" Paige surrendered. "Guess you've seen a lot lately."

"You are right," I replied. "I've seen too much."

"Aw, I wanna be with you next time." Paige told me. "Imagine: if I could go with you in your adventures… There might be a chance…"

"You like him?" I asked her.

"Uh," she can't utter a word. She's blushing lightly.

"Well, let's just see what I can do."

"Yay!" She praised with glee. "You're the best Leah!"

She skipped happily down the stairs. I smiled.

Well, that's just the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Loooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter. Naruto rocks (If you read it, it's totally awesome!!!)!!! Sorry for not submitting for the last three months. What do you think? *I didn't get 'Leah' from Diablo 3. I was even surprised her name was Leah (The one on Diablo 3, such coincidence… Oh well.)* That was Leashya's nickname from the start. The next chapter is going to be awesome. I can't wait to type it!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! It's running in my brain for like – forever!!! Yahahahaahahaahaha!!!


End file.
